The Ronin and the Emperor's Daughter
by JeffC FTW
Summary: A prince and a fallen samurai deal with a scheming feudal lord to rescue his sister, but retrieving the princess is small compared to the dark secret she hides from the world. What complicates matters is when she and the disgraced warrior fall in love.
1. Life in Old Konoha

**"Shrek" inspired me to bring this next story of Itachi, Hanaru and Naruto. Unrelated to previous stories, set in the feudal era as well as combines fantasy elements. A disgraced samurai must redeem himself by making a deal with his former master to rescue the emperor's daughter - but the wickedly ambitious feudal lord has his own schemes in motion.**

 **The fic is rated for safety, because there is nothing truly mature except brief, non-sexual nudity, swearing and maybe some blood.**

 **Nothing is mine except Hana-chan herself. And Shrek belongs to Dreamworks as well as William Steig (creator of the picturebook the modern fairytale itself was inspired by).**

Chapter One

Life in Old Konoha

 _Once, in old Konoha, there lived an emperor of a prosperous land in troubled times. He was a man pure of heart, having come to the throne after his efforts in the great war which shook the nation, its surrounding enemies and neighbors tremendously. He united his people as a young man who earned the reputation for taking out a number in the hundreds without a flash of notice._

 _When the war was over, he settled down and married the daughter of a feudal lord, a spirited assassin, and with her he was blessed with two beautiful children: first a daughter was born, then a son. But his wife tragically passed on after birthing the boy._

 _The young emperor's ill fortune would take a turn for the worst when his daughter, on her eighth birthday, was cursed with a frightful enchantment that took its toll by night. Desperate to find the cure and to protect his home, he unwillingly had the young girl locked away in a temple tower, guarded by a terrible sea-dwelling dragon. Many would risk their lives for the hand of the emperor's daughter, but their hearts were not pure and therefore ended up as sacrifices to the water creature._

 _For many years, the little princess waited for the day to come when her champion would overcome the obstacle which was the beast guarding the island, and then the curse would be lifted..._

~o~

"Alright, girl. Another job done. Let's go home."

Another odd job done, with the pay being the three bags of millet to last the entire month. This product was finely produced especially in this arid atmosphere. To produce as cereal pieces over hot boiling water in that hut he had built himself. He loaded the bags onto the back of Suki's saddle - his pride and joy whom he rescued when she was abandoned by her owner on the brink of death, a few years prior. No animal deserved such brutality; they had lives, thoughts and feelings as a human would.

Since his life was destroyed, he found himself taken to care for animals rather than mingling with other people. What did he have to deal with? There wasn't anyone in Konoha who didn't know who he was, thus blacklisting him from getting a position in a favorable household.

He was Itachi Uchiha, the last surviving of a once great samurai clan. His name was tainted because of his lord who spited them all.

The hot season was essentially coming to a draw, and then he would begin his fishing in the rivers as his home round. The big imports done in the oceans were brought in and traded locally. The yellowtail snappers were from the previous season; now would come saury and squid. But there was also trout and salmon in the rivers. One of his many jobs for a living was to fish for these creatures. It was nothing he hadn't done since he was a child, but it also stirred up memories that he would rather not haunt him during the day. Night was bad as it was. He could never stop thinking about the times he used to bring his _otouto_ to try and teach him how to do the job.

The only friend he had was this steed who nudged her snout at him. Chuckling, he rubbed the front of her snout and rested his forehead against her nose. "Good girl. Hard day over. Ready to eat?" Itachi asked, reaching behind himself to rub the back of his neck, removing the sweat that was gathering there. He shrugged off the shoulders of his tunic, showing off muscles he refused to let vanish due to being lazy. He would rather be active than laying around and letting himself wither away inside. And this girl was doing it with him, as far as he was concerned.

His position in tatters meant that he could be hired for free, his food provided for him by his employer, but the real money he made was what he had just done today, and that was to seek out a specific target, even though his employer didn't specify the name, only caring about what he would bring back. Itachi had done this kind of work before in his past lifetime. _I am no longer one of these men, but for the sake of my dignity, I am still a samurai._

He'd hidden out in the swamp when these two were simply wandering, but it was more of a petty squabble rather than a major battle. There hadn't been any of those in gods knew how long. Both gravely injured, so you could say he did them both a favor. Fingers would not point at him as there were no witnesses. With the countless small jobs he would have, he wouldn't be the only one to do something like this.

Suki stayed safely tied to a tree, patiently waiting for him and snickering on occasion, even feeding off the grass that grew at the base of the tree. He'd left her here because he knew these parts very well. Meanwhile, he crouched behind the tall grass and took out his bow and arrow, firing them both into the vulnerable spots: either the throat or the eye, neither of which mattered. It didn't take either of them long to die.

These were both the lapdogs of his former master, and though he didn't know them, he wasn't going to say they deserved what they got. He used to be in their position, but he'd been born into it. The Uchiha were once confined to entirely one master, and that was the man on his mind who was no doubt still doing well for himself. But his means were dirty, no matter how they looked. He pitied the emperor for not doing anything if he knew what kind of man that was.

Their armor was nothing new, but it would still sell for a good bag or two. There was enough millet to be sold at least until the next week when the autumn solstice would come. After that, it was fishing for himself or working for fish to eat. He had to have enough to feed Suki, too.

He was in luck today, finding all these equipment. The swords were fine, the weapons' belt, and the helmets. But his plan was to take a few at a time. The merchant he sold these to was a tricky one; if too many were taken at once, the prices would be knocked down. So he would have the first set of armor and the two swords taken today. In two days, he would be back for more.

The life of a fisherman was well enough to sustain him and his steed, but mercenary's trade was a little more, although Ushi the fox was someone who would be in business better if war was going on. These days were simply small skirmishes or even disputes between feudal lords.

Bag in hand, as well as a good bottle of sake that was hard to come by, Itachi jumped on Suki's back, his own weapons strapped around himself, and he hitched the reins to guide them home.

Even in here, the heat got through the protective straw and wood. Everything he worked the last many years, uneasy as it was. All was his, in contrast to the life of comfort and hardship on the battlefield. At home when he had things provided for him was because he'd been just a teenager in those times despite picking up swords and knives at a young age. He didn't struggle with doing things on his own. He didn't mind at all, but sometimes he wished his old life was returned to him.

His only friend he ever had outside the work he did was Suki, whom he brought into the smaller shed connected to the actual structure, gave her everything she needed as he did. She was allowed to eat some of the millet but also the fresh grass and greens he would pluck. Before he would give it to her, he would check the leaves and make sure none were serrated. Serrated meant poison. And if he accidentally killed her, he couldn't afford to find a new horse - and he wouldn't connect with it as he did this one.

Itachi gave the horse another rub on the nose and wished her a good meal while he went inside his home to get his dinner ready. His stomach was growling; he hadn't realized all day how hungry he was. But at least this with the sake which he knew he earned would be worth it.

The water bubbled, telling him the grain was ready to be boiled. He dumped some from the bag in, and he let it sit until it absorbed, before picking it up with the small wooden bowl, then digging in with the chopsticks.

 _Once there was more than just this, but you must make do with what you have._

When Itachi finished his meager meal, he assessed his _sticky_ situation. He really needed to clean up before he fell asleep, get rid of this dried perspiration. The sun was going down. Suki needed a drink, too, so he stepped out of the hut and went to her spot, untying her rope and leading her out, but before he did all of that, he shrugged down the shoulders of his tunic, baring his shoulders to the humid air. Temperature dropped but thickened. Sometimes he thought he would smother, even though he learned to live with it.

The fabric fell to his elbows, exposing much of his honed chest to the sunlight and warm breeze. At least he was going to get all of this off when they got to the spring. Naked, chilled and free, without a care if someone would pass by. His fool's hope would be that a pretty girl would pass by and gawk at him - or more. He was only three years past his second decade of life, but often he felt like an elder near the end of his life.

He was a child when he'd been betrothed to a distant cousin within his clan - a childhood friend whose father was an outsider, but when he died, her mother remarried back within the clan for stability. And she was gone like the rest of them. He didn't LOVE her, but he genuinely cared about her because they knew each other so well.

Itachi was three and twenty, as previously mentioned, and by now, he should have been married with a family. He didn't mind having little ones that looked up to him and respected him, but the main issue was what kind of woman he would spend the rest of his life with. She had to know how to take care of herself, the children and the lands.

 _But who would wed a man like me - a samurai with no position and a cowardly reputation?_

Sometimes he wondered if he should have taken his own life when he had the chance, but he had to _live_. Life was too precious to die, no matter how painful the roads were. He found some joy in the smallest things that came his way, rare as they came and went.

By spring, he wasn't referring to the hot spring. This was purifying and refreshing. He set down Suki's reins and let her bow her head to drink while walking over to the farther edge, untying the sash around his waist, and let his garments hit the grass. His hair tie was pulled out so his long raven locks were free down his broad back.

This was what he did every day: work, feast, feed Suki, bathe and then go to sleep. But on any days off he had, when he didn't have to tend to his hut and the grounds, he worked himself off with his weapons, for he refused to let himself get slow and pathetic. Samurai or not, he would not let what he was born and bred with go to waste.

The sun had just about become a sliver on the horizon in colors of orange and gold amid royal blue and midnight. The humidity reached its peak when he and his companion returned back to the hut. His long hair was loose so he didn't have to worry about it becoming bent and knotted when he tied it back. His tunic was wrapped around his waist, but when he was in his small home after putting Suki back into hers, Itachi dropped it and his trousers to the floor. He made the routine of sleeping nude especially in the torrid summer since he lost everything he had. Before he built this hut with both of his hands, he went from cave to cave if he found one, or within the trees which had no passerbys. He was always on the move.

But sometimes at night, he would dream of his past - mostly his brother and his parents.

 _If only something bigger and better would come my way. I sometimes wish that this insanity I live in would be over._

~o~

From the moment that man walked into the palace, requesting an audience with his father, the emperor, he knew the bandaged freak was bad news. But because of protocol, his father insisted he behave even if he liked it or not. Such were the ways of the world.

The reason Danzo Shimura came to the imperial palace was because he asked for the hand in marriage to Emperor Minato Namikaze's daughter - _my sister._

The story the world knew of the Princess Hanaru was that she was out of the nation to learn the ways of life. She would have the best training ever besides within the comforts of home, but the truth was far from it, although those aspects WERE factual. As long as his sister was home, not only was she in danger of herself, but also her family and the people beneath them. That was why she was sent away when they were still only children, at least until she was of age for a champion to come and rescue her. Someone brave and willing to risk his life in the watery keep of the dragon who guarded the temple.

But that champion couldn't be the man their father, Emperor Minato, was speaking to. So Naruto, prince of Konoha, slipped out of the palace in disguise to go into the wild and find the only one he was sure he could still trust after all these years.

He hadn't seen the man since he was eight years old, when his family was killed and he was the only one left. Included among the slain were his younger brother who had been Naruto's best friend and playmate. When he found out about Sasuke's death, he'd wailed and shut himself away for days into weeks until his father had to drill in patiently but firmly that a man should never let his emotions get the better of him even if he lost someone he cared about.

The story was that Itachi Uchiha was a coward who refused to die with the rest of his clan who rebelled against their lord. But it wasn't like he had the kind of power and rights unless he was within favor. And why wouldn't he go to the emperor? Because Danzo Shimura, one of the wealthiest but shadiest landlords in the village, had the right to do it, that's what. How it worked was because of the system.

All the more reason Naruto was determined to see if that could change when his sister was rescued and safely away. If he had anything to say about it, something had to be done about that bastard.

He couldn't risk taking his prized horse, because that was when his father would be able to trace him easily. But he did the right thing in taking his weapons and enough food for the journey. Few knew what Itachi Uchiha was up to these days, but those who knew said he lived doing odd jobs like many disgraced samurai would. Even half of them couldn't have another master without the current's permission.

Therefore an idea was born in his mind: if Itachi rescued Hanaru, he might be pardoned and enlisted in the emperor's household. And if things worked out, maybe he and his _aneki_ could fall in love and their father would give his blessings...

 _Too far ahead in thinking again. None of that is possible._

Naruto enjoyed the adventure, but sometimes it was hard to be undercover. He was the emperor's son, so everyone knew of their matching shocks of yellow-gold hair. And his face was, for some reason, defined with fox-like whiskers that marked him since the day he was born. A birth defect that made people think he was some kind of "fox creature born from a mortal woman", but there was no such thing! He was happy and healthy, and his _nee-chan_ was there to support him - until their _otou-san_ had to send her away for her safety and all theirs.

It took Naruto a long time to understand this. At first he was furious that his sister had to suffer, but there was such a thing as fate, and everything in life happened for a reason.

Which was exactly why he was going out, from pub to cottage, venturing further out after paying for a new horse and saving up on his meals a little at a time, the two of them drinking from the streams they came across, but that luck wouldn't always happen.

Although, it was then that he was greeted with a series of arrows lit with fire being shot at him. "Damn it!" he hissed, pulling out his sword and doing his best to deflect them off. The flaming sticks bounced off, starting small fires in their wake which the enemy steeds trampled on to get out before it spread further.

They couldn't be the emperor's samurai, for Minato would _never_ be extreme enough to have his own son killed for simply disobeying a rule. Which meant someone else was after him, because he was the prince and without an escort. He cursed himself for being so stupid. He was seventeen now, for Kami's sake, and he might as well have left his sister to her doom.

They were running through the fields of susuki grass, going deeper in what appeared to be a swamp of meager acres. If he could just lose them in here with all the energy he had left... _can't...getting tired..._

If he stopped, he was breaking his vow to the heavens...but it appeared his prayers to the gods were answered.

The two pursuing samurai were shot off their horses, but not in any lethal spots. Arrows ending with geese feathers had targeted their knees, disabling them from getting up for Kami knew how long. Naruto halted for only a moment, his horse whinnying in joy that they were safe - but who had...?

"Who dares to trespass on my land?" a smooth, deep voice demanded from somewhere in the grass which hid the attacker and others like him from view. "I said, who comes here uninvited?!"

"Kami, show some patience!" Naruto snapped, turning back around to look and see the man coming out, and he audibly gasped when he saw the one he came all the way out here for. He changed so much, but at the same time, he hadn't. The lines beneath his eyes were much deeper. His hair was longer, but it was still tied back. His garments were plainer, too. But he was still well-equipped.

Itachi Uchiha, disgraced samurai and last of his clan in all his glory.

"Prince Naruto Namikaze...is it my imagination, or are you really in my territory?"

 **Ronin were the lowest in the noble class in feudal Japan. They were samurai without masters, and there could be many reasons for that. For example, their master either died losing a battle or simply lost favor with them. They were the earliest versions of today's freelance workers, having multiple employers. Poor Itachi. :( More is going to be expanded later.**

 **Ushi the mercenary mentioned is a character from the 1964 movie Onibaba - a raw, erotic film that is revered as a ghost story and morality tale in one.**


	2. An Attractive Proposition

Chapter Two

An Attractive Proposition

He was fishing in the river when he heard the roaring in the distance. Snarling to himself, he rolled his pole back up and laid it down in the grass before picking up his weapons and strapping them to his back as well as around his waist. He was going to make whoever it was pay for intruding on his spot.

Suki nickered when she heard the commotion. "Steady, girl," Itachi said gruffly as he patted the back of her neck. "Let's go and take care of this." So he took her by the reins and led her away from the river and towards the fields of tall susuki where he heard the shouting and the whispers of arrows being shot - then the smell of smoke filling his nostrils, telling him that fire-coated arrows were released from a _bo-hiya_. He cursed.

"Damned bastards of fools. Trying to set this land on fire!" He poked his head through the grass only to see the horses of the samurai stamp to get the flames out before they spread, the target having been missed. He didn't yet see who they were chasing, but -

Itachi immediately recognized the armor of the two men galloping after whoever it was. _More of Danzo's samurai. Just my day - again. But why in the name of the gods are they here?_ They had come deeper into the swamp when it became clear to the last Uchiha and his steed, who snorted quietly in discomfort and impatience, that if he just stayed hidden, he wouldn't have his peace again. Although he had no intention of killing them, just to get them off their horses enough to save whoever was trespassing now. Hushing at the horse to keep quiet, he demanded who was in his swamp. When he got no answer, the reply came back impatient and too high-pitched to be male. "Kami, show some patience!"

It couldn't be...except it was. He chose to step out to have a better look at the one Danzo's lapdogs had been relentlessly chasing like a wild fox - and a fox was what those whiskers on his cheeks made him look like even now. Wild shock of blond hair like his father, eyes bright blue as the cloudless heavens, but dressed in simpler garments which told the story of escaping the palace to come out here, but for what purpose?

What did it matter at the moment? Naruto, prince of Konoha, was in his humble presence. _And without an escort or protector, damn fool!_

"I-Itachi Uchiha! The man I came all the way out here for!" the young man, who had to be seventeen now - _the same age Sasuke would have been now_ \- exclaimed with joy, jumping down from the horse which snorted and followed after him as if it were smart enough to not linger in these wetlands for too long. The scent of smoke was slowly fading from their senses. "You don't look like you changed a lot - except the getup!" Naruto said cheerfully, running both hands through his mussed hair, taming it back into place as best it could be.

"Your Highness," Itachi answered coolly, "just do me the honor of getting to the point as to why you came all the way out here dressed like that and without proper security only to risk Danzo's men chasing you out - therefore threatening to bring more attention to me."

Naruto sputtered. "'Your Highness'? That's all I get after all these years and after what I just went through to find you? And those were _Lord Danzo's_ dogs?" The Uchiha could have sworn he saw red fire flash across those blue eyes. "So that creep tailed after me and not my father! He's really gone so far now!"

Itachi stared at him with something akin to incredulous. After all these years, the boy had hunted him down only to say that the man responsible for the destruction of his clan and his disgrace was _after him._ "Follow me," he said. He hated entertaining guests, preferring his privacy and allowing only Suki as his companion - an animal was far better than a human anyways - though he had no choice but to make an exception.

"We're going back to your place?" Naruto asked, taking his horse's reins and then jumping back up onto the saddle. Itachi did the same.

"Yes," he answered curtly, leading the way with Suki, and his blond-haired companion followed suit. The afternoon was late, and he had to get back to his fishing, which His Imperial Highness couldn't know how to since he must be privileged enough to have servants do the job for him.

It wasn't long before they were at his home. "Oh, wow," Naruto said, amazed. "Nicely decorated." There was no sarcasm there; there was sincerity, but Itachi had difficulty trusting anyone these days. And by the looks of it, Naruto Namikaze hadn't changed from the naïve, trustworthy boy he'd been when he lost his best friend. That would be his downfall one day. And why would he bother with the likes of a failure like Itachi Uchiha? They'd never been anything but acquaintances.

"You don't entertain much, do you?"

"Of course I don't," the Uchiha replied coldly, getting down from his friend and leading her to her spot. There wasn't enough space for the guest, so Naruto unhappily had to tie him outside the small stable. "I live alone, work alone - most of the time - and prefer my life of peace and quiet after everything I went through." Not completely the truth, but close enough. But the boy didn't need to know it all. It was Itachi's business only.

And the problem was that Naruto could peer through as much as he could. "You're lying. You only enjoyed it as long, but you feel something in your life is missing. I know the feeling."

 _Do you?_ It was then that he could think not only of Sasuke, but another. He hadn't seen his sister, the princess, since she, too, was a child. She was eight years old, but then she was sent away by her father. No solid ground as to where exactly, because it was best his daughter was kept protected, and that was all the reason Itachi needed to know she was safe. He never considered her a playmate, per se, but she went up to him because she thought him _kawaī otokonoko_ \- "the cutest boy I've seen", she said to his face. At the time, he was an eleven-year-old boy who thought girls were distasteful, and that was the last time he saw her.

Itachi shrugged off his weapons and saw Naruto do the same. He was pleased the youth came prepared, but it was required all members of the royal family to be ready for the worst. Your attendants would always be there for you, but if not, you had to fend for yourself. Which could be what his sister must have learned while she was away.

"I would rather not discuss the subject of loneliness," he said bluntly.

Naruto scoffed, sitting down with him. "Well, take it from me: it won't last until you finally open up to someone. And I mean someone willing to know you instead of those lies that bastard has spread."

"Naruto...enough."

"Fine."

Time to get back to the real matter at hand. "You have a lot to tell me, if you endured the trouble to seek me out without your father's permission," Itachi said matter-of-factly, "but it cannot be something trivial as just asking for a raise. In times like these, it is impossible unless something serious comes to mind. And my old master -" How he loathed to say it. "- will very much have something up his sleeve if that is the case."

"Yeah, you have no idea," the prince answered bitterly. "In fact, it's about my sister..."

~o~

Beating around the bush was never Naruto's forte, so he told Itachi everything about his sister - except the thing that happened every night. The last Uchiha wasn't afraid of anything, but the prince wasn't going to take any chances so soon. He would NOT take no for an answer.

He wasn't surprised that his dead friend's elder brother lived this way. He remembered when he was younger, he'd be out in the streets and being shocked when he saw the way the peasantry lived in contrast to him and the nobility. "Yes, it's a shame," Minato had said sadly, shaking his head as he sat beside his young son, some time after the princess was sent away. It was shock at first, because these people hardly or never got to enjoy what his own life had to offer.

But then as he became a teenager and was starting to set in his ways of becoming the next ruler, Naruto decided that there was more to life than just ruling. Enjoying it, but also understanding these peoples' ways besides what was already taught to you on paper. His father also taught him that, but not everyone would agree with his ways if they got out in broad daylight - or without secrecy.

That was why he knew that the story about Itachi was fake. Because it was that Danzo's doing. Everyone knew the Uchiha were under his command, but they were also afraid of him. And he should have been disposed of, but it wasn't like his father could act on someone beneath his own wing without cause.

But if Naruto had anything to say about it, then he would make things right HIS way.

Itachi noticed how much he'd grown up without saying words, which made him happy, but what bothered the prince was the fact he was alone save for a horse as his only companion. And he really insisted on keeping his solitude the way it was. _Guess that's what happens when you lose everything and everyone you love._ But just like he said: it wasn't going to last long until he realized he needed a human companion.

Now it came to them sitting inside his hut - Itachi's horse and his own tied outside - and he told Itachi about his sister. Leaving out the most important detail.

"So, let me rephrase so that I understand," Itachi said, doing the honors of stirring the rice in the pot over the fire. "Your sister has been away in the isle of Ryūshima, days away from Konoha and in the beginning of the sea, for her own safety. Now you want me to be the one to help you rescue her before a champion would come and retrieve her - and it is none other than Danzo Shimura."

Well, at least he still understood - but his response was expected and unwanted.

"I decline."

"E-EXCUSE ME?" Naruto exploded, almost jumping off his lotus position. "I came all the way out here, risked my life, and you say -"

Itachi interrupted him coldly, looking at him the same way. "You forget, Naruto, that I may be young, but the years and experiences taught me everything to make me feel older than I look. You, on the other hand, may have learned what you need to know, mingled with the simple folk of this village, but you don't understand fully that the heart matters are much more complicated than you think. You lost your sister, yes, but it isn't compared to how my clan - especially my brother I loved so much - was destroyed and I was left for my old master's pleasure to see me ruined. Death is too easy, he said. Therefore, I refuse to have anything to do with him...and that includes rescuing the princess before the scumbag I hate more than anything in the world claims her. That's exactly what this is about, and it's far from my alley and unlikely to make me money."

He just about snapped his chopsticks in half. He - he just - _that BASTARD!_ He thought only about money, didn't he?! Well, he was going to pay for that. He was on the verge of exploding here and now for the way the man was speaking about his sister as if she wasn't a concern for him. Oh, his father said that Hanaru and Itachi knew each other once, but then she left, and that was the end of it. He was too young to remember himself.

Why did Itachi have to change so much? To say such things like it was something for survival instead of it being a good deed, like he used to think? _Because that Danzo, that's why! He ruined Itachi's life, and he was just a boy like I used to be!_

The last Uchiha was protecting himself, limiting social contact as much as possible, doing whatever jobs were given to him efficiently so that he earned his food and drink, which the young prince saw around him. That and his weapons. "If that's the case -" He was going to play along, for now. Passionately arguing wouldn't get him anywhere. "- why don't you think of this as a reward from my father? He's more understanding than that Danzo."

"Your father may be the highest authority in this land, but I doubt it," Itachi replied, taking the wooden spoon up and putting the rice into the bowl and handing it to him. "I'd rather not face anymore humiliation. I've had enough to last a lifetime. You think I would stand to see those faces laughing at me and sneering at the 'coward who refused to die with his treacherous clan'?"

"I know the truth better than anyone," Naruto insisted, picking up the food with his smaller-sized sticks, moaning inwardly at the savory wheat.

"Hardly enough. You were just a child when it happened, and you weren't present."

Talking about his clan hurt more than his wounded pride. Naruto could see that good and well. Maybe a change of the topic would make things lighter. "Well...what have you done for yourself since then?" he asked, forcing a smile which earned raised eyebrows.

Itachi grunted and put a small amount into his mouth, chewing for a bit and then swallowing. "Never you mind."

With a little growl, Naruto pushed. He wasn't going to take this no-nonsense attitude as long as he was here. But he had to remember that he was a "guest" in this little house. The long-haired man could kick him out or threaten to kill him if he wanted to. "Well, fine." And just like that, he got another grunt, this time of resignation.

"I am a fisherman much of the time, but when necessary, I am hired to kill any samurai - especially Danzo's - when they trespass on my grounds or anywhere I am told. I sell their armor and weapons for the food and drink I have. I even have Suki; she's the only friend I've had in years."

Ah, so he must have a form of a thrill to take on the men of the man who destroyed his life, and getting rewarded for it - and his noble steed was a female. He was half-inclined to crack a good joke, but the Uchiha was too serious to laugh now. It would take a miracle to make him do so again. "Huh, well I guess she's better than no one at all...but still, the first human who remembers you and knows you better is here. Gotta count for something."

"Hn...don't push your luck. And who says you know me better than anyone? You were just a boy the last time I saw you..." Itachi was scrutinizing him before it softened. "...but look at the man you are now."

And then his face fell. Naruto had an idea who he was thinking about. The one who would never reach where he was now. Sasuke had been his best friend since they were babies - and he'd been taken away before his time. Because of something he'd had no fault in.

"Wish I could say you changed for the better."

Itachi said nothing to that.

~o~

He could have demanded that the prince leave him, but he was royalty and really thought he could have his way. But he was also aware that it was just the two of them. It meant they both could do anything they wanted.

Instead they spent the rest of the day enjoying a meal, then he took Naruto out to the river so he could finish his job catching the fish - to keep some for himself and the rest to be sold to the market. But he had to not overdo it lest the price be knocked down. And it was a matter for the environment and other people to feed themselves and their loved ones.

He recalled a time he had permission from the emperor to take his son out with Sasuke and himself, to teach them how to fish. His father Fugaku had done the same to him when he was that age. The boys were around six years of age at the time. Somehow it was nostalgic from a past long gone...but he couldn't afford to keep his guard lowered. Somehow, the hairs at the back of his neck prickled at the thought that he might be hunted by more of Danzo's low scumbags.

Samurai were privileged. Some born in good families - like himself at one time - and others worked tirelessly to get to where they were now, even marrying to gain prestige. But in Danzo's case, he was filth which was passed onto his soldiers beneath him.

Naruto listened to his stories, few he had to tell, but he didn't judge him either. Somehow the old Itachi resurfaced only to accept his company, but he still stood on his decision to not go and rescue the princess. It wasn't that he didn't care about her, but his life wasn't built on being the hero he was supposed to be. He was a coward, so how could he redeem himself if he wanted to?

Maybe he really was scared and was letting Danzo win as a result.

He let Naruto sleep in his hut, half-naked like him because of the heat and the fact they were both men - at least until he was brave enough to face his father again. He'd left when he found out why Danzo paid his visit to the emperor and wished for the hand of Princess Hanaru. A brother's duty, young and old, was to protect his sibling from anything and anyone - _which I failed at. But he can still do what I couldn't._

Except he doubted his own words with good reason, for at the crack of dawn he heard the noises: horse hooves and whinnies. Men shouting. And then one certain voice he hadn't heard in ages made itself known.

"Itachi Uchiha - and Prince Naruto. There is no need to hide out unless you wish for force necessary."

Naruto awoke, rubbing his eyes. He was a heavy sleeper, but loud voices did the trick. He growled under his breath, pulling his tunic over his shoulders as Itachi did the same. "Bastard."

"Naruto," he said sternly, "we act civilized. If necessary, we act against them as one." He was not rusted, and he wanted to see what the young man had in himself since it had been ages before yesterday. Last time he saw Naruto was slacking in comparison to Sasuke when it came to swordsmanship and the use of hand-held knives and shuriken.

When they were both outside, Suki and Naruto's unnamed borrowed steed were guarded by three samurai with swords - but there was also Danzo in his simple but elaborate robes compared to his armored men; there were five behind him on horses. The left half of his face was bandaged as he remembered. He was permanently scarred physically as he was internally. He was a relic that was taking too long to fade from history.

"It's been a long time, Itachi...but I wish I could say it's improved." He gestured with his head at the modest hut that he'd built himself for months and almost a year. With only one horse and many weapons from his old life, working for his meals rather than just being handed to him.

"What do you want, Danzo?" he snapped, putting his hand on his sword, ready to draw. "I had hoped I'd never see or hear from you again. What do you want now? To humiliate me or to kill me for sure this time?"

The feudal lord regarded him with a humorless chuckle. "I thought I made it clear death was too simple for you, considering you refused to die along with the rest of your traitorous clan and your innocent little brother who knew nothing. No, I am here because of something that could rapt your attention...that is if you still want your old way back."

His ears might as well have perked at the temptation of seeing himself back in good graces, even if it was offered by the man he loathed most in the entire universe. "What do you want?" he sneered.

"Well, surely the prince who reneged and abandoned his home to seek you out -"

"Liar!" Naruto erupted, pulling out his bow and arrow, which earned swords raised around them. "My father knows what kind of man you are, so I have no idea what you said to make him convinced, but you won't have my sister as far as I am concerned."

That single exposed eye closed as if disappointed. "That response I anticipated, Your Highness, but it does not frighten me like a timid mouse in the fields. And considering you are in league with the cowardly last Uchiha, this has gotten all the more interesting for me." He reopened that eye to look straight at Itachi again, whose blood was boiling beneath his flesh.

"Given I am aware you are the one slaughtering my own men to keep yourself alive, I am willing to let it slide." _Because they outlived their usefulness. Especially yesterday when they failed to stop Naruto. You knew he'd come to me even before now._ "The deal is simple, Itachi: you retrieve the beautiful princess in my stead and I will give you a much bigger reward than this simple, mediocre, _disgraceful_ lifestyle you have been wasting away in. Sound good enough?"

 **It won't surprise me a lot of you remember Shrek, especially when Princess Fiona spent much of her life in the fiery keep of the dragon, so I came up with a name of the place Princess Hanaru would spend her time, which combines** _ **ryū**_ **("dragon") and** _ **shima**_ **("isle; island"). Hence the final result that is Ryūshima. :D**

 **My friend told me that Ryūshima is a location in Okami, so I'd have thought that I came up with the name myself. But we DID decide the importance of the location especially with the dragon we will meet later...**

 **As you saw, Itachi is a big douchebag, like Shrek is early on in his preferences to be alone. But in the green ogre's case, we understand why simply because he was born looking like a monster and therefore is doomed for something that isn't his fault. Just like Itachi was condemned as only a child when this time he refused to kill his clan on orders. He's not the unstoppable ninja we know him as from canon, but a human being who, though strong physically, is weak emotionally and tries to protect himself when he's affected so much. Like we all are.**

 **REVIEW. :D**


	3. Crossing into Troll Country

**Perhaps I could have used a chapter title that doesn't spoil, but what the hell? A dragon is involved, fantasy and reality blur in this feudal universe, so what's the harm? XD**

Chapter Three

Crossing into Troll Country

"SO WHAAAT?! YOU JUST ACCEPT THE DEAL WITH THAT BASTARD TO SAVE MY SISTER BECAUSE OF WHATEVER DAMNED REWARD HE'LL GIVE YOU -"

"To make everything better again," Itachi interrupted, turning to look at him with furrowed brows. "And keep your voice down. You don't want to scare any of the birds in the trees." It was not yet autumn, but a few leaves were turning color and falling off already to hit the ground. One came to land atop his raven mane, but he ignored it, and it removed itself of its own volition.

Naruto growled back. He could NOT believe the bastard would just agree when he knew what kind of man Danzo was, the man who took his family, home and reputation from him - was this how low Itachi Uchiha sunk? He was that cut up in which he easily but _warily_ accepted a bargain in return for rescuing the princess from the water dragon? _It really looks that way._ "Well, just so you know, I'm not going to let you live this down. This really tells me how much you really changed. I thought you were better than accepting bargains from scumbags like that _aku_!" What better than to call Danzo the word in English and then in his native tongue? "That man who doesn't deserve to be a daimyo when it should be you? One of the noblest men I used to know?!" Naruto demanded heatedly.

"You talk too much, Your Highness."

There it was again with the "Your Highness". He grunted in disgust, turning his attention back to the horse whom he decided to call Kurama, because he deserved a great name after what they had just went through back there. "At least answer me about the feudal lord part. Now I think you deserve that spot more than he does. In fact, I wanted to bring that up while we were talking about my sister, but you didn't give me much of a choice. Suppose my father gave you a better reward if I could have talked to him if you would have just let me -" If only he could bring that up again which he had been deprived of when that snake showed up. Again, he was cut off harshly.

Itachi refused to look at him when he said that. By now they were clear across the countryside and away from Konoha Village. However they were still on Fire Land territory, and as soon as they reached its end, they would approach the treacherous woodlands which was one of few the civil and country folk - or even the bravest warrior - would not even _dare_ to venture...

"I told you before, I doubt your father would trouble himself with the likes of me," Itachi said bitterly.

"Why not? You shouldn't waste the rest of your life in those conditions, just being hired by random people and getting little or enough in return! You're better than that, and you know it. But you had to choose the 'easy' way from the man who butchered your very existence worse than death."

~o~

 _"The deal is simple, Itachi: you retrieve the beautiful princess in my stead and I will give you a much bigger reward than this simple, mediocre,_ disgraceful _lifestyle you have been wasting away in. Sound good enough?"_

 _His hand faltered if remaining on his sword. "What? Why would I agree to that so easily?" Itachi demanded, narrowing his eyes again. "It's too good to be true, and I know it as well as the prince does." Naruto looked at him from the corner of his eye with a little sparkle of relief. Although inwardly, he had to consider this over, with reasons of his own._

 _Danzo regarded him without a change of the expression. Although he heard the venomous spite good and well. "What other choice is there? I have heard stories from the emperor that many who tried to free his daughter from the prison have all vanished. If that is the case, then who am I to risk my neck for such a prize?" Naruto hissed at the way the man spoke of his sister as if she were an object for him to win. As for Itachi, he loathed it as well. "Therefore, I should entrust you, Itachi, to go in my stead as I could not think of a better man than you. And if you don't wish to be branded for your troubles, Your Highness," he said to Naruto, "then you may go with him. I have many ideas of an excuse that can be made for your father, and you going off with a champion of my choosing will benefit."_

 _He said no before to Naruto, so he said no now - and the response from his former master was just what he expected, but it sent poor Naruto into a panic frenzy. He suppressed a roll of the eyes._ Fool, pull it together.

 _"If that is your answer, then I have anticipated and came prepared. Men...kill them both. They are too dangerous to walk away and live."_

 _"WHAAAT?!" Naruto yelled so loudly his voice caused the birds in the swamp to take flight at once. "YOU CANNOT KILL THE NEXT HEIR TO THE THRONE!" He drew out his sword at the same time Itachi pulled out his, and then his pole-arm. He could multitask if he felt like it._

 _Danzo sniffed. "The heir to the throne would never indulge in such reckless behavior as you have done. I could always tell Emperor Minato that his son was killed by bandits. That is always bought for, and will there be any witnesses to back it up? Not even my own men will turn against me." He nodded once to the samurai who were advancing on the duo - who ended up trapped against the little stable that had Suki and the unnamed male._

 _This was just perfect: he was going to have them both killed, but that still left an important question - who was he going to have in Itachi's place to retrieve the sought-after prize that was Princess Hanaru?_

 _Unless..._

 _Itachi figured it all out as he and Naruto, on his signal, took out all three samurai on the ground and then the five who began to come their way on their horses. It wasn't trouble to finally free Suki from her stall, but it had been troublesome to haul Naruto up behind his clothes and thrust him onto the saddle of his steed._

 _However, it was satisfying to see he wasn't as clumsy with the sword as he appeared to be. There was hope for him yet, but he had to work on his paranoia in the face of danger._

 _All eight men were down in no time. Without fatal blows; he wasn't interested in spilling blood today, but tomorrow. "So, Danzo," Itachi said, spitting down at the ground, "this was all a test from the beginning."_

 _"Huh?" Naruto blinked. "What test?"_

 _Now Itachi rolled his eyes. "Naruto, now is a good time to start learning about this," he grumbled under his breath as the feudal lord chuckled._

 _"Itachi...you have passed it. And that means you cannot refuse me. I promise you that I am good on my word when I say you will receive something generous if you do this quest only for me. Perhaps I'll see if the emperor can intercede if he were to be surprised by your safe return..."_

~o~

Now, Danzo was more of a coward than he gave credit for. He'd known from his young age, but who would ever listen to a lowly young boy - and a member of the samurai clan, at that? You obey your master at all costs. And now, his return and his mission proved that.

Perhaps he should have made Naruto return home when he had the chance. But then again, the old part of himself just let it get the better of him for old times' sake. _Why do I truly not regret it? And why didn't I refuse to let him come along with me now?_ And Naruto wasn't going to let him live it down that he even agreed to do this quest for Danzo - who, for all they knew, might be counting on his death at the hands of the dragon who supposedly guarded the temple of Ryūshima in the watery depths - just to rescue Princess Hanaru.

Thinking about her again made him wonder how much she changed while she was locked away in that dreadful place. He could just envision the conditions which had to be no different than he lived in ten years. How did she eat? How did she clean herself? Or had she been unable to at all? Did she have any attendants for her needs?

Were they provided by more mythical creatures?

He wasn't superstitious, but cynicism wasn't as strong today as it was in much older days. Yet the tales remained in certain parts of Konoha and its neighboring great villages. Not only was it dragons, but also trolls, ghosts of the past and of those who were wronged by loved ones - the list was on. Naruto was scared of ghosts when he was a young one, Itachi recalled. And he was going to ask if he still was, but if it was the case, he would not speak of it aloud until they reached the destinations that lay ahead before Ryūshima, which was a three-day trip at the very least. _The last thing I need is him running and screaming for his own life before his time._

He wondered if Suki and the newly named Kurama would take that chance, because animals were wiser than humans.

The day consisted of clearing across the grasslands, reaching even the fields of sunflowers and wildflowers in every color, which would give way for cool autumn and little warmth to nourish. There wasn't any trouble, nor did they come across anyone who meant harm. Although, when night fell, they pitched camp. Itachi did the honors of going out to get the firewood because Naruto was afraid of the dark, which was laughable. When he returned, he decided now was the time to give the young prince the talk. Their horses were tied together to the tree which they slumbered under, with no chance of rain attacking them during the night.

"Honestly Naruto, how can you be emperor and a great warrior if you are afraid of the dark - or even ghost stories?" Itachi asked with a twitching eyebrow. That sparked a visible shudder in the blond who brought both his legs up to his chest.

"Don't even bring that up, Itachi! It's what else is out there that could be in those woods that scares me! If it's not ghosts, what else could it be?!" he demanded, on the verge of startling both the steeds.

Snorting, Itachi decided to change the subject and asked him to get out the millet to be put on the fire. They'd gotten water from the stream they'd passed by during the late afternoon for this. Who knew if they would be lucky tomorrow. If they could make it sooner than three days, the better. The Uchiha set the pan he brought with him over the fire pit, pouring the water from his flask in, and then Naruto did just what he asked.

"Now, how is it that the littlest things can make your experiences more enjoyable?" he asked happily. "Especially in circumstances like these?"

 _Enjoyable...to a degree._

~o~

If he didn't know any better, he'd say Itachi kept this from him on purpose. If they were lucky, they would reach the Dragon's Isle by tomorrow at this pace. They stopped for nothing except food and rest, sometimes relief for themselves and the horses.

Now around the middle of the day, after passing a smaller village, they arrived at the woods that he heard of only in stories but NEVER thought he'd be face to face with. To even look upon it made his flesh creep and his blood run cold. He gulped hard after swallowing lightly. Kurama nickered nervously while Suki snorted and bobbed her head lightly without jerking the reins from her master.

"This...is this what I think it is?" he uttered, feeling his skin break out into the cold sweat.

Itachi did not answer him, just regarded the place with frigid poise as usual. Then finally: "Yes. The one place we ought to avoid but cannot, because it is one of the surest ways to lead us right to your sister."

Naruto heard himself squeal like the child the Uchiha still saw him as: "INTO THE WOODS WHERE THAT OGRE LIVES!" He felt like passing out and then waking up only for them to be on the other side of this hell-line he would rather spend his life strayed away from. But if they went around, it would take much longer than this day and the next. They had no time for this!

"Naruto, if you insist on letting your trousers drop, then I can leave you here and go on my own."

He couldn't believe what he just heard, so he sputtered with dismay. "Oh, no way, Itachi! I'm not going to be out here and just expect you to go in on your own only to end up as _oni_ chow and bones for me to bury without honor!" he said angrily, huffing and puffing his breath out which made the raven-haired man shake his head without looking at him. He sighed then.

"Fine. Let's go," Itachi said, being the first to go right on into the wood. Where it began light and then descended into the dark - but on the other side would be light.

In the heart of this place of legends would be the thing the civil folk feared more than anything else that haunted their sleep for years.

~o~

The Onimori Forest - where the creature of the name resided deep within one of the great trees in the heart that was rife with mist even if the weather was sweet and fresh or even cold and lifeless. Every season was mist to come by, and the fellow slumbered like certain forest animals from fall until spring.

By this time, he must have been getting himself prepared by stocking his den with all his necessities as well as stuffing himself full with his latest prey caught unfortunately in his traps.

Generally, trolls weren't the smartest of creatures, but the traps they could come up with were the scariest ever to ensnare an unfortunate victim, man and beast alike.

"Oh, this air," Naruto bemoaned, taking a whiff and then holding his breath. "It's so stale, so smothering that you wonder if you're gonna make it -"

Itachi cut him off with a hiss of breath. If he had to take one more moment of listening to that inane complaining, he would have to just dump him off as a decoy and be on his way. But the emperor as well as his daughter would be less than pleased if this got back to them. He had to bear with it a little longer. _That is, however we get out of here without springing any of the traps the stories speak of._

But the truth was few had lived to see the Great Kemon and to tell about him.

Traditionally, trolls were spoken as either red-skinned, blue-skinned or green-skinned; others could be black or yellow. They came with animal loincloths, horns and a third eye in the forehead, claws and _kanabō_ clubs. Each version depended on who was telling it. And in the case of Kemon himself, few were able to get a good look at him; the majority were too afraid to recount the events and begged the others to NEVER go near those woods. It should be sealed away, for all they cared. Or even the area the great ogre lived ought to be marked and kept the humans away at bay.

"I heard the guy is unstoppable, so we might not be able to do that and get to my sister before he eats us," Naruto said in a hushed voice. "You don't wanna be suicidal, do you, Itachi?"

"Hn. You are right on that: I'm anything but suicidal."

Now, the main trouble was where the traps were hidden, and he kept them rather well. That was going to be their downfall - unless you were smart enough to outmatch the Great Kemon. The few who got away had never the courage to tell of how they escaped; poor souls were too frightened out of their garments. "I promise," Itachi said, though he somewhat doubted the validity of his own words, "if we end up bound, we do everything we can to get him to release us. After all...trolls aren't the most intelligent of beings, physically powerful they are."

It was then that they had been jinxed, and Itachi cursed his irresponsibility and shame! "Damn it all!" he roared when he, Naruto and the horses all found themselves tied up in what had been hidden well beneath the bed of colorful pre-autumn leaves.

A net had been strategically placed in the ground, sprung on unsuspecting prey.

"Oh, this is just perfect!" Naruto moaned, slamming his forehead into the coarse rope. "Just great. We are halfway to getting my sister, and that flesh-eating bastard gets the drop on us!"

Suki and Kurama both whinnied angrily in agreement, but then they calmed down because they sensed movement as well as an ominous presence Itachi had caught on his part. _He's coming..._

He could have grasped his sword and cut them both free, but because of the position they were in, it was utterly impossible, and he could have cut either Naruto or the horses. Or himself. The same would happen if a kunai was grasped; the results would be equally unpleasant.

It was then that they looked ahead and saw the great tree ahead, some yards away if not a ridiculous length, and it cracked audibly when it _opened_ like a door, pushing away the mist that surrounded it, showing darkness...and out came growls of hunger he had heard before. And then a booming, guttural voice filled the air.

 **"Food - hungry. What do I have today in the net?"**

The most hideous sight presented itself not only in the form of the expected spiked club, the unidentifiable animal loincloth around the waist - and the fact the being was well over fifteen feet tall. The skin was not a pure exact color depicted in the tales, but yellow-brown which was a break from fantasy. There were about four horns - two on each side - within the wild, dirt-ridden hair.

Finally, there were three eyes like some ogres were notable for. The third was in the middle of the forehead.

"Oh, now that is something I never saw every day!" Naruto exclaimed, eyes wild. "Hey, _ō_ _mono_ , what are you going to do with us now that we are your next bait? Do you have any idea who we are?!" _Naruto, you blasted_ gaki! _Do you have any idea what you're putting yourself into?!_

The three-eyed beast regarded him with each irises blinking once in a clockwise pattern. **"Food,"** he replied, licking his lips with a long, thick red tongue. **"Hungry before winter. Now I see the first I have had in two weeks."** His eyes flashed then. **"Horses...horses and humans. My luck has just turned around."**

"So therefore you don't care who it is as long as you catch whoever and whatever comes your way," Itachi strained out, grimacing.

The giant chortled as if he'd been told a good joke before sobering. **"No, insignificant human fool. Food is food. It has no name to me,"** he said, his large hand visibly tightening around the handle of his _kanabō_ _._

"Then take a look at none other than the prince of Konoha as well as one of the greatest warriors whose name strikes fear into the hearts of men - and you ought to be afraid of his name if you hear it!" Naruto went on unabashedly, causing the Uchiha to close his eyes and bow his head. He had to do something fast, and thus the first idea came to the top of his head. It was small and foolish, but it was better than nothing.

"With that, perhaps two important human souls won't taste as delicious as you believe they will. As you couldn't have had them in any of your lifetimes," Itachi said, looking up with a smirk to one corner of his mouth. It brought forth his own words from his mouth to his cranium: _trolls aren't the smartest, but you can trick them if you know how._

Kemon looked at him with blinking eyes and a dumbfounded expression, the bottom lip sticking out along with two sharp studs of teeth. He was either at a loss for words, or he was waiting for his human morsel to continue. "We passed by a nice, larger caravan of men and horses on the way here. Surely a larger feast will suffice better than just the four of us," Itachi urged with his nerves rattling from the enjoyment of the trickery.

And it worked its gold, for the giant troll's face twisted for a moment before brightening with the images in his mind, and he then walked over to where the group was ensnared - or rather, he stomped enough to make the leaves fly and the trees tremble - and reached overhead to loosen the knot and let them all fall to the ground, untangling from each other, and then he turned to make way in the direction Itachi directed.

It wouldn't be long before he would discover the treachery. Which meant they had to do one thing if their lives and the princess' depended on it: Itachi and Naruto got themselves together as did their steeds, and the men leaped onto the saddles to hurry off in the direction they made way for.

Neither of them stopped for anything. Not even a conversation, not even food or relief. But they finally ceased the journey when light appeared at the end of the forest. They finally made it - and what luck had karma presented before their eyes, resulting in Naruto's whooping joy, the horses' whinnies of excitement, and his own relief that the first hard part was done.

The island of Ryūshima lay dead ahead.

 **Japanese** _ **oni**_ **vary in myth and adaptation depending on who tells the story. Typically they have red, green and blue skin, wearing tiger loincloths, and have wild hair as well as the third eye in the forehead. Their weapons are usually iron clubs called** _ **kanabō**_ _ **.**_ **Invincible bastards that even one person can't take on alone... (cold sweat)**

 **Well, everyone knows what** _ **oni**_ **means, so** _ **mori**_ **means "forest, woods". And try to say the final title three times fast, lol.**

 **Kemon was originally** _ **kemono,**_ **which translates to "animal; brute; beasts; creature".**

 _ **Ōmono**_ **means "big boy", basically. XD Just like** _ **gaki**_ **means "brat".**

 **Now the boys and the horses reach the island of the dragon - where the princess herself waits. :D Stay tuned!**


	4. To the Dragon's Keep

**Well, folks, the moments you waited for. :D**

 **The beginning is based off of Princess Fiona's first moments in Shrek the Musical, her song "I Know It's Today" - and you really wonder how her sanity remained intact after spending a young childhood into early adulthood in a TOWER, locked away. God I'd go insane since it's obvious those times (fantasy and medieval at the same time) without Internet and television.**

Chapter Four

To the Dragon's Keep

Western tales told of a princess in a tower - which was her to an extent. She would pass her time by singing, the years going by as she waited for true love to come and rescue her.

Although what did those stories say which the reader who related felt? _Wish I was dead sometimes. Why did I have to have this THING inside me that comes out at night?! Why didn't_ Otou-san _just have me killed, or even find another way sooner than this?_

But when you're a child, you're vulnerable and misunderstanding, so he told her that her being here, protected and given what she needed by the creatures out there, was until the day would be when she was old enough - and as far as she was concerned, she was old enough...and she was starting to lose hope. Today she was looking out at the scenery from the balcony, wearing one of the few garbs she truly loved, that was within the salary she was given a year for food and clothing mostly. And if any jewelry was in the picture, it was the necklace that her father had made himself as well as the one thing that meant the world to her which was currently placed in her hair, half-up and down.

Her father had told her that the man who saved her might be considered the one worthy of her hand, but he also had to make compromises on her behalf besides her following the traditional rules a daughter of a royal house should. So she couldn't live like a peasant in her time in here; she had to keep herself as perfect as possible. But normal humans were out of the question because they didn't last long in the realm of the fantasy folk.

They had limits and that meant they couldn't be there for her every day, so she had to take care of herself, too. That also meant if she went out during the day, she had to slip out and let the dragon transport her across the water to the shore so she could get her food from the wild.

She had to get back before the sun set, when the beast would be unleashed.

She didn't attack anyone unless she was in a rage provoked by the other, so when she wasn't in those moods, she had the features of the thing inside that she hated so much. She was a princess, for Kami's sake, and this wasn't how a princess was supposed to look!

Which was why she was impatiently waiting for whoever her father, the emperor, would send out to rescue her. And whoever he was, he might have the gift to "tame the beast", so to speak. That was what she wanted more than anything, and fall in love afterwards. She really believed in that stuff, if it was arranged or not.

But, if the man was anything like any of those brutes of the forest, she was going to make life hell for him, custom punishment be damned.

It was then that, on this day which she counted was seven thousand, three hundred and seventy-eight - and she was combing her long golden hair with the precious heirloom that was her mother's tortoise-shell comb - she heard some noise down below, across the water and the thin wooden bridge, and looked down there to see the four figures at the beginning of the perilous link. She jumped from the railing and backwards, quickly securing her comb back into its place as best as she could. She was overwhelmed by emotions that she thought would never come.

 _Oh...someone has finally come. At last, after all these years!_

~o~

Well, they were supposed to take a couple or three days, but because their lives depended on it as well as the fact that they reached the end of the treacherous forest, it looked like they finally made it!

But by the looks of it, Ryūshima was on the other side of the rocky volcano-like cliff; beyond it, you could see just the vast blue ocean. He whooped because he knew they had to be here; the Dragon's Isle was really located outside this ogre-infested place he and Itachi had just barely escaped. And his companion really thought of something much better than his freak-infested mind could have imagined.

"Hn," Itachi hummed, "we finally made it. But it looks like less than another day's journey before we finally reach where your sister is."

Naruto gulped as he looked at the expanse of land beyond, between them and to the cavern ahead. Miles upon miles - maybe eight hours or less. And because they were safely out of the Onimori Forest, they were both so exhausted a rest was in order. And it wasn't like that Kemon beast could leave his safe abode just to chase them, right? Naruto hoped to the gods above that it was the case.

So they pitched for just a few hours, this time out in the open which was the warm sun on their skins. The horses drank themselves down at the little stream. And at this spot was a collection of rocks that could serve as a good place to sleep - but made for one person. Behind it was a collection of trees that followed from the forest. When they got Hanaru back, they could come back by nightfall and then make the journey...

...but that meant back through that damned forest. Naruto tried so hard to not think about THAT.

 _If we ran into that Kemon again, we might not be lucky to get away. We're gonna die for sure this time if we do..._

He and Itachi were replenished by the end of the two hours which had been enough. But because of the climb up the mountain, Suki and Kurama had to stay down at the bottom, whinnying for their safe return. "Be a good girl and don't run off," Itachi told her and gently rubbed her nose, resting his face into her thick neck.

Naruto looked into the dark eyes of Kurama as he nickered and butted his nose against the prince's face, making him laugh. "Oh, don't be afraid for us, boy. As long as we don't meet up with the dragon..." He stopped talking as soon as he heard himself mention the dreaded beast who resided deep within those waters below, and it scared the daylights out of him more than that brute in the woods. He wasn't going to take his chances and say this would be easy now. But knowing his _nee-chan_ was up there didn't stop him.

If Itachi was still going, so was he.

But after the tiresome climb, they found themselves beholding the great temple which honored every structure at home. It stood on a small isle, but the bridge attached from here to that end...it was so menacing in terms of the slightest step that would break a plank and send one or both of them plummeting below to be dragon food.

"Oh, don't tell me you're afraid of heights," the Uchiha told him with a tone akin to mock-sympathy. The prince huffed and stuck his chest out in defiance.

"No, I am not afraid. But I am uncomfortable being on a rickety overpass above a _lake of water!_ " Naruto replied.

Itachi chuckled and shook his head, which confused the blonde young man. Before he'd been hard as nails, refusing to be pulled out, but now he was very light about this. What he said was surprising: "Naruto, don't be afraid. I'm right here beside you, and we'll tackle this one step at a time." Now, he thought it odd to say such a thing, but it made him feel so much better.

Except not looking down was easier said than done. His foot accidentally broke one of the planks and sent it falling to the endless blue beneath. "Itachi," he yelled, loud enough to probably call up the reptile in the depths, "I'm looking down!"

 _Oh, no, I can't do this! I want off this damn bridge; you can handle this better than me! Let me off; just let me off!_

"Oh, I don't have time for this nonsense," Itachi said exasperatedly, advancing forward and sending a beyond-the-limits screeching Naruto backwards. He really felt like a kid and hated himself for it; why was he afraid for his own life? He was going to be a real man soon, his sister was up in likely the highest room where a princess would be, he'd faced a giant troll and not yet the dragon who was hiding around here somewhere. If it was below, it would have attacked by now. Unless it was waiting for the right time...

Well, Naruto sucked it up and now found himself safely on the grounds of Ryūshima, the waves below lapping against the surrounding base. He was beyond enthusiastic, but that begged a problem now that they were within this temple's walls. Where could Hanaru be?

He and Itachi were stricken - well, _he_ was - with the sight of the littered armor and bones of those who tried to rescue the princess and met their demises. _Oh, a dragon from the waters that breathes fire - that's irony in itself! Eats samurai and leaves their bones and armor..._

Itachi paused then and there, kneeling down to pick up a helmet, eyeing it with a distant look in his eye. It could mean one thing: he was thinking about his past life. But he also had another plan in mind, and he showed it by putting the helmet on and then the shoulder plates which accentuated him just nicely.

"Oh, let me guess: you're going to find the dragon yourself. What about my sister?" he demanded.

"That will be your job. To find her, and when I handle the beast, we can get out of here alive. We'll make it easier than last time," Itachi answered, and by the time he was ready, he looked only half a samurai, but that didn't mean he wasn't at heart. Minato said that even though your position changed, high and low, you were always what you were in the heart. It could lead one or two ways: to pain or to purpose. Or it could be both, which was a difficult balance.

So he was off to find any stairs that would take him up to wherever Hanaru was. He had to say he was excited. He hadn't seen her since they were children, but why did it have to be in these conditions? Naruto couldn't believe the simple looks of this place: how did she survive all these years? She was unable to keep in touch with him, her own brother!

He should have been paying attention to the opened side to his right, where a scaled, silvery eyelid opened, revealing a pearlescent iris that glowed with white fire.

~o~

It was surreal to be wearing old samurai armor that wasn't his - it brought bittersweet memories from his younger life. He was one of the few in the day to wear warrior armor tailored to fit him on the battlefield. It was heavy as he recalled, but as soon as he was settled in, he was ready to go out and seek the dragon.

He could handle the beast, without going overboard with the amount he had on his body, and it was mostly the helmet and the shoulder blades. His weapons were all set and ready. Now Itachi was walking upwards a small flight of stairs that weren't the ones he asked Naruto to look for, but that wasn't what bothered him. "Well," he said aloud with a smirk, "at least we know the princess is in the highest tower." But he frowned when he still couldn't figure out where the...

His train of thought was cut off when he heard a great roar, a crash of debris, as well as "DRAGON!" from none other than Naruto, whose skin needed saving once again.

He whirled around and saw Naruto screaming and running just as walls were smashed in this part of the temple, and he was chased around by none other than a great beast far more terrifying than the ogre of the woods. A long, serpentine form with four legs, wingless and a tail that lashed everything in its tracks - and the head was pure dragon. The scales were silver descending into lush royal purple that tipped lavender in the ends. It was a beautiful sight...but utterly deadly as it whipped out at anything - and anyone - in its path.

The beast was coming for the prince whom it first encountered. It passed Itachi as if it didn't notice he was there - and this was when he thought of a great opportunity to strike when it wasn't looking.

Unsheathing his _wakizashi,_ he threw himself forward and jabbed it deep into the beast's tail, pinning it down. The sensation of piercing through scale, muscle, tendon and bone must have been pain-wracking for the creature as it howled into the air before furiously turning its head around and glaring murderously at him. "Naruto, run!" Itachi bellowed as the attention was on him now.

What he should have expected was the powerful strength that was to break the blade from the ground - and take him with into the air, swinging him around as he held on for dear life, flinging him out of one of the broken down walls and into the north, turning a direction and onto one of the balconies where his body crashed. He erupted with numbing pain, just laying there facedown for a moment, groaning with the feeling and in disbelief.

 _I've been tossed up and around by a giant water beast, after being caught in a giant's net. This isn't my day._

He was extremely lucky his neck hadn't broken and his skull hadn't been busted through the helmet. Although he lost his _wakizashi,_ but that was a temporary and minor casualty in comparison to the worst that could have happened. Although he found himself praying Naruto would develop the brains to try and defend himself...

When he was sure the numbing suffering had died down, he grunted and stretched out his bones before standing and popping them as the final result. He looked around then, seeing how it was modestly but nicely furnished. There were a few scenic tapestries on the walls, but in the middle was the one he came here for, whom he had lucked out with finding all thanks to the tail of the beast.

 _Princess Hanaru._

She lay in a relaxed position, appearing to be asleep even when he made his intrusion. The sheer curtains surrounding her silhouette were to keep away any infesting creatures like mosquitoes, spiders and the likes. Her dainty, porcelain-like hands rested across her stomach. And instead of a heavy kimono, she was clad in a light _yukata_ which was silvery light blue and covered with darker toned cherry blossoms.

 _She is just as I remember, yet different...but that golden hair belonging to her father and brother, and I recall her eyes as broad as the skies, filled with so much expression._

This was no time for sentiments. Itachi pushed aside the curtain and stepped inside, kneeling beside her, and he wasted no time picking her up bridal style as his trick to bring her to awareness - and it worked. Her lids fluttered open, and her arms thrashed to wrap around his shoulder plates for support. Just as he expected: eyes crystalline as the cloudless skies looked upon him with disbelief at waking her like this. "I beg your pardon!" she exclaimed.

He chuckled. "Princess Hanaru, forgive me, but I had no idea of how to wake you politely."

A faint pink blushed her cheeks. "Oh...it's nothing. But thank you - for coming to rescue me after all these years!" Her brows furrowed as they looked upon his face, as if he were familiar somehow. "It's strange, but I feel like I know you from somewhere, a long time ago..."

"Well, I apologize, but there isn't time to put the pieces of the puzzle together," Itachi said, because now truly wasn't a good time. And the distant roar out in the background made them jerk their heads to the opened balcony he had been thrust upon many moments ago. The princess made a noise of incredulity.

"Don't tell me you didn't think to kill the dragon!" Hanaru said angrily, glaring up at him, but behind that was something else: relief. Now that was enough to raise a question in his mind as to why he didn't slay the beast like the stories said he was supposed to. But there was no time to ask her.

"Trust me, it is on the template," Itachi replied, standing up, still carrying her the way he was, and making way towards the _shoji_ screen doors, tearing it open with a kick since she wasn't coming back to this place anymore. "But if I had done it before I came here, I'd have ended up like the ones in bones down below!"

Now, that came out in a heat of the moment since it _wasn't_ his original plan, but it made perfect sense. The ones before him met their demise because they must not have had enough brains to outwit...and that made him remember the one whose hide he once again had to save if he hadn't been eaten already.

~o~

So he tried to outrun the dragon, and now he ended up here: on a pedestal knocked into a single towering tile in the floor, the rest falling into the lapping waves, cutting off all hopes of escaping. Naruto had never been so scared as he had been when Kemon had him and Itachi in his grasp.

Only this time it was for good. He couldn't kill this fiend even if he tried. He was going to be devoured by the beautiful beast before him. Pearlescent eyes glowed without pupils, making it all the more dangerous as there was not one shred of sympathy for the latest meal. Tall and silvery with purple, with those eyes - he was transfixed but also petrified. If only he could die a happier man than this!

Naruto had no idea what came over him, but he was sputtering out random words, not counting on them to save himself. "What - what large, sparkling teeth you have!"

To his surprise, the beast actually halted, staring at him with blinking eyes. He laughed nervously. "I bet you hear it all the time from your food, but you must have some way to keep them like that, right? Has to be one dazzling smile you got there." Now that got what he said was a smile, and it took him off a bit...as did the scent that did not consist of rancid meat and gore. It was _green tea_ , of all things. And what surprised him was when the creature leaned forward, showing EYELASHES on the eyelids, telling him this was a _gāru_ _ryū_ \- "Oh, you're a _female_ dragon! Well, of course I should have guessed, because everything about you reeks feminine beauty!" Naruto uttered, feeling his cheeks burn. He had never been great with girls in his life, but this beast was making him feel so -

It was then that he spotted the sparkle in the eyes, telling him that it was one of the signs a girl was raptured on you. _Oh, in the name of all the Kami..._ "You know," he said, taking a few shaky steps back, "if you're thinking about something between us, I don't know if it'll work because, you know, you're big and beautiful, and I'm just small enough to eat."

But it seemed she didn't care about that, for she leaned over and just picked him up by the back of the tunic with her fangs, proudly holding her head high and proceeding to climb around the island for them to go someplace quiet. It was then that Naruto lost it on a different level, knowing something else would happen that didn't involve being eaten alive. He squealed to the high heavens.

 _"ITACHI!"_

 **The number of the new day which is Hanaru's rescue is seven thousand, three hundred (which is her age of twenty years times three hundred and sixty-five days, the number of days in a year), along with seventy-eight being the combination of two lucky numbers of Japan.**

 _ **Gāru**_ _ **ryū**_ **\- "girl dragon" if no one would have guessed. XD**

 **When it came to the rescue of the princess, I had to just include dialogue that sparkled well as it was in the movie well into this version. Some things are TOO good to alter.**


	5. The Unwilling Champion

Chapter Five

The Unwilling Champion

"So, why are we going down this way when the dragon can clearly catch us here?" Hanaru demanded when they were making their way as spoken. He suppressed an exhale of frustration.

"Your brother is with me, Princess."

Her eyes might as well have popped out of her face. "Naruto is here? Oh, then I look forward to seeing my brother! I haven't seen him since we were children, but I heard in letters he was doing well. And Father - how is he?" Her questions were innocent and eager, but they were rattling his nerves. What did she think this was, a happy reunion without the awareness that a dragon was in the temple and likely to devour her brother if he couldn't defend himself? He had to cut her joyful chatter short.

Itachi cleared his throat. "My lady, it would be wise to just save the questions until after we retrieve him and save our skins."

"Oh, excuse me!" She was suddenly short with him as he was with her. "But do you know who you are talking to?!"

He decided she wasn't worth carrying if this was going into a realm of wrong-time-wrong-place for her barrage that kept increasing. "I think I'm talking," he ground out, "to someone who's been trapped in a castle for nearly her entire life and doesn't know that we don't have the luxury of asking questions." He turned to walk away from her but halted when she was the cause.

Hanaru huffed at him, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him. "What kind of samurai are you, you arrogant _gesuyarō_ _?_ " she demanded.

Her language amused him now rather than that sweetness prior. "The kind of samurai I am," he answered smoothly, "is one that you would never anticipate. I'm not the kind of man you were expecting all this time, Your Highness."

It was then that they both heard the commotion on the other side of one of the screen doors they now reached, and he advanced carefully, hearing her patter softly on her sandals without causing a racket. He did the honors of opening the door and looking down at a sight you didn't see every day: Naruto was alive, but below where there was none other than his companion and the younger brother of the beautiful but irritable girl behind him. She put a hand over her mouth to keep from gasping out and blowing their cover as well as their safety.

"I believe it's healthy to get to know someone after a long period of time, or at least have the parents meet and see if they like you first. I'm old-fashioned like that," poor Naruto said with a nervous chuckle as he found himself in the nest that was the lower body of the dragon whose back faced Itachi and Hanaru, unknowing about their presence - for now. "I'm not ready to rush into a physical relationship, because I'm not emotionally ready for a commitment of this -" He yelped then when a great silvery claw came down to caress his back and then around the front which was beneath his chin. "HEY, THAT IS UNWANTED PHYSICAL CONTACT!"

"Oh, gods, we better get him out of there before she literally swallows him alive," Hanaru whispered, stifling giggles, and he couldn't agree more. That left one solution being him jumping from this balcony - which was nothing he hadn't done before - and with the use of the chain that was attached from the lantern hanging over the unlikely pair; that way he would grab Naruto and then haul them both out of here to rejoin his sister.

The prince was going on about how they should get to know each other as friends or maybe just write letters to each other, but how in the name of the Kami would THAT work? _Naruto, Naruto...talking to a dragon like she's your friend or something? Now that I can tell it's a female...and a female who clearly has her eye on you._

But even though the young man irritated him, perhaps less now compared to his sister, Itachi Uchiha did not have the heart to just leave him here.

He pushed the ideas to the back of his head and swung himself across...but it was all in vain against his plan. Itachi found himself back and forth for only a little while until the thin chain broke with his weight, the lantern which wasn't lit falling to the floorboards without breaking completely, and he was in the dragon's curled lower body, knocking Naruto out of the way and onto the floor, too -

\- in time for the dragon's puckered mouth to lay itself gently on his _backside._ His face burst into a thousand degrees of sheer embarrassment. That area besides his manhood was OFF-LIMITS to strangers!

He hoped Hanaru didn't see that, or he wouldn't live it down.

A furious growl sounded behind him when the dragon noticed what - or should he say _who_? - she'd kissed that hadn't been the one in her hold a moment ago. Her lips pulled back and unleashed an enraged roar, but then she halted upon hearing Hanaru call out to her pleadingly. "No, dragon, please don't kill him! He's my champion - and that one you were about to 'devour' is my younger brother!"

What had...just happened? He had never been so baffled, but he hauled himself out of the dragon's hold and onto the hard ground beside Naruto, standing with him and looking up in confusion at the scene when the silvery-purple beast looked upon the maiden in blue, blinking in stunned surprise, before relaxing her expression and then glancing down at the two men, opening her jaws again - and that was when the great shock came besides the fact it was a female guarding a human royal girl for the better part of twelve years.

"Champion...and brother. Why didn't you think to say something before? I never would have chased you about or think to eat you like I did those fools before you!"

"Wait, you can TALK?!" Naruto exclaimed. "Why didn't you do that before?"

The dragon giggled, that nasty shell dropped just to show a side that was a clichéd female: timid and sweet-mannered, all appearing as if whiplashed. Her pearl-like eyes now began to shimmer like opals, the rainbow hues alight with every emotion. "Now, who takes a talking dragon seriously, boys?" she asked, leaning down and batting her lashes, before coming to herself and drawing back; Itachi could have sworn she was blushing. _Blushing however a beast can._

That still didn't excuse the fact there were bones and armor laying around. She'd said he wasn't like the rest of them, and he'd assumed they hadn't been so smart. "Then explain the dead that have littered these floors," he said icily.

A sad looked crossed over her face. "It's in my nature I have no choice but to abide by. Those who seek to rescue the princess have to go through me...and those who charge me full on face their demise by my hands, and I get to eat them. But those who have brains and wit avoid me altogether and therefore are the worthy ones. If they value their lives as much as they value Hanaru's." She bared her pearlescent teeth, devoid of blood and meat. "As you braved the Onimori Forest, I daresay. Not many lucky folk make it on this side alive. I saw it all even before you reached this island. But there were also those who took the long way around rather than braving the ravenous Kemon."

So, in other words: this dragon was not only her guardian, but her friend and protector. And she attacked only if provoked, so therefore, she must have assumed he and Naruto were two of the kind she hated most. He had to admit that everything made sense, that she behaved as nature dictated. But he didn't have anymore time for backstories; job was done, so they were getting out of here. "Well, now that mission is accomplished, is there really a way of getting out of here so we can get back to the village?"

The dragon grinned, and now it wasn't uncomfortable. But she didn't speak because her charge, the princess, called down. "She helped me get across the island for food and drink, so she can get us all there!"

~o~

 _Oh, free at last! Thank the gods!_

Her dragon friend was unable to fly since she was a water element, but she could change her size if she wanted to. But she let all three of them - the princess, her rescuer and her brother who was now a young man and looked so much like their father - hold onto her as tightly as they could while she sank her claws into the earth of the towering island, going down like she took Hanaru many times, and then swam across the water, keeping them all above, and repeating the climbing ritual by taking them north on the other side.

It was still surreal and hard to believe, but she was leaving Ryūshima for good. Her heart was singing, she was looking above at the skies she was free to roam under. And it was a few days to get to home, but she was going to enjoy her newfound freedom while she still could.

Taking the bridge was dangerous since it was so old it could break today. Her poor brother had said he nearly died when a plank broke off!

"We left our horses all the way down there," her champion who still wore his helmet told her when they reached the top of the cliff, and there below were the two stallions who must have waited for a good while. And when the dragon slid down with all three of them on her back, the poor beasts whinnied and started to gallop about with fright. Her champion and Naruto both jumped off and ran over to grab each by the reins and calm them down.

"Well, whoever you are," Hanaru said to the man, whose garments she now had the time to look over - and she saw they were rugged beneath the shoulder plates, helmet and the many weapons. _No samurai would wear plain clothes like that. And my brother is that way because he must have snuck away to help - against our father's orders - or he was ordered to be under cover for now._ "You're right when you say you aren't what I should expect, but...I still owe you my life."

The dragon uttered a squeaky noise of delight at her words, before she was serious. "Not the one you expected? What exactly does that mean?" she asked suspiciously.

Hanaru shrugged, then turned to look at the man just as he was coming towards her with his horse reins in hand; that beast was probably the most beautiful one she'd ever seen. If he was a samurai from a good family, why did he dress with ordinary garbs beneath? Unless he had to be a ronin her father hired. She remembered in her childhood Minato never did anything without GOOD reason.

But when she looked at the man, at his face - _those depthless dark eyes, those lines slanting beneath them, the sharp nose and lips_ \- she could feel her heartbeat warm with her cheeks. This was something she had wanted all her life, and if her father could have this one arranged...no, wait. She wanted to know more about her champion besides how he looked. She still suspected she'd seen him somewhere, because she faintly recalled a little boy, though older than her, whom she'd known for a short time before her _otou-san_ sent her away.

He didn't even get swayed much by her thanks for rescuing, and he'd said in not so many words that she was an annoying girl with her questions. No one EVER talked to her like that, and she was the daughter of the emperor! _He must think I'm a spoiled brat._ Well, all she had to do was get him to see she wasn't. Because the way she'd lived most of her life, she hadn't had the privileges from childhood. She had to grow up with only fantastical creatures as friends, and staying as far away from the dangerous ones as possible. She had to learn to fight in case when she grew up, then she'd defend herself instead of having others do that for her.

He didn't even yet see what she had in that department.

"Well, champion," Hanaru said, bowing her head, "unorthodox as you are, I am eternally in your debt."

He regarded her with a raised eyebrow that disappeared beneath his helmet. "I believe I've heard that before," he said.

"Ahem!" Naruto cleared his throat. "Does the brother get a chance to say hello to his sister for the first time in many years - _properly?_ "

"Oh, right!" She picked up the front of her robe skirt and walked over to him, throwing her arms around him. "My gods, _otouto,_ you've grown into such a man!" The corners of her eyes burned as she thought of all the years she missed being in his presence. _But no matter; we're here again and that's all that matters._

When she released him but held him at arms' length, his face was madly red from the compliment. His golden yellow hair was all over the place, those marks on his cheeks defined, and his eyes alight with joy. And last time, that angular jaw was rounded with youth. He looked almost just like their father! But now there was someone else who needed her attention...

She turned her attention back to the man who saved her without killing the dragon. "And as for the one who saved us all, will you remove your helmet so I can see all of you, master samurai?"

His eyes widened by a few fractions, the only sign of surprise on him. "And why should I?"

Oh, he was making it harder than it had to be, was he? _What was_ Otou-san _thinking?!_ "Because I have to see the face of the one who rescued me - the one my father said would be arranged to marry me as soon as the task was completed. It was meant to be," she insisted, "even if your...methods are a bit unconventional."

"Unconventional is an understatement," the man said.

"Either way, I want to know who you really are. My father couldn't have picked you now without a good reason. I need to know..." For a second, she hesitated, suddenly feeling like she was going to be humiliated, but the encouragement of the dragon's eyes helped her. "...if my savior is the one I'm really going to wed."

There was an awkward silence between them all. It was then she noticed the uneasiness on Naruto's face and the stoic gaze of the unnamed samurai. _There's something they're not telling me._ "Well?" she asked impatiently.

"Princess, my face won't change anything even if either of us wanted it to."

She huffed. Who was he, one of those types who didn't want commitment? "I don't see why not. Now will you please take off your helmet?" she asked angrily, putting both hands on her hips. " _Now._ " _Because you don't want an angry fox on you, do you?_

And it looked like she got him there when she heard the sharp sigh; not only that, her poor brother cowered behind him and the dragon snickered. Both of his hands went up to grasp both sides of the _kabuto_ shielding the rest of his head. "Fine. As Your Highness commands, I'll humor you." Naruto snorted and stifled a snigger at the same time, shaking his head; the dragon watched with shimmering eyes of amusement at the show, although she was ready to do something if it got out of hand.

What she saw took her breath away. That face...the features were sharp with maturity, but it was the long raven bangs framing his face and the rest tied down his back that made the memories flood back. She thought she was going to faint.

"I...Itachi Uchiha. It's you..."

 _ **Gesuyarō**_ **is actually the separated** _ **gesu yarō**_ **, which means "asshole". XD**

 **Now that Hanaru knows her childhood friend rescued her, let's see how the trip back home and any old feelings turn out. :D**


	6. The Drifter and the Royals

**Three, four days back to Konoha and that means going AROUND the Onimori Forest unlike last time even though the dragon could take the ogre if she wanted to. But it's best to just avoid any unnecessary bloodshed. And Itachi is tired to the bone that he just wants the job over with after what he and Naruto had been through. And having a rescued princess in his charge is certainly not going to make it easier...**

Chapter Six

The Drifter and the Royals

Man, did his sister really change, but that happened in life as you got older to most people. Not only was she beautiful - and yes, he saw how Itachi looked at her, but the bastard wouldn't let it show - but she had gotten a friend out of the beast who watched over her all these years and ate up fools with less than noble intentions.

Although he wasn't sure he would be able to handle a dragon having her eye on him. _A territorial girl whose background I need to know before we get serious._ It wasn't like he couldn't handle this, but there was a problem: he was a human, and a prince no less, while she was just a beast of legend. His father wouldn't judge, but he was still the emperor, and their culture had severe taboos unless you had to convince the public that there was no danger, and that was NEVER easy.

And just what he expected: his sister who said he was a man and looked so much like their father falling almost off her feet at the sight of the boy she'd known for some time before Minato shipped her off...and Naruto, the brother, rushed to her side and helped her stand back up on her wobbling legs. Itachi watched with a furrowed brow.

"Well, I'm pleased you are glad to see me again, Princess," he said, "and while I wish we could kick around stories of the old days, we have a long journey around that damned forest -" He nodded at the great length of dark trees beyond them. "- to cover."

Disappointment flashed across Hanaru's face. She let go of Naruto and started towards her champion who turned out to not be the one she waited for all this time. Their father said the one who rescued her would be the one to marry her, but if only it was Itachi and not that - "Why not? Aren't you the one my father chose for me since you came to rescue me? Itachi, we'd known each other when we were children. I clearly remember a boy who didn't talk much and kept to himself, until one day when I gave him a flower I picked myself, I said he was the cutest one I'd seen...and he turned so pink he might as well have been a rose," she said unabashedly. Naruto had to swallow and try not to sink into himself because of what his _nee-chan_ was getting herself into.

Just like that, blunt as ever: "I remember. But I regret disappointing you. I'm not the one your father chose," he said, dropping the helmet and then working on the rest of his borrowed armor, the heavy material hitting the rocks loudly if not enough to alert travelers and bandits in the area.

The prince gulped. _Uh oh._ His eyes darted back and forth between his sister and her beastly protector as well as his friend - whether Itachi wanted to admit that or not.

There was a hiss from the dragon behind them, and she was in front of him in a flash, tail waving behind her dangerously. "Oh, just like I thought. Noble, my tail; you aren't what you seemed. I ought to eat you myself and be done with it..." But the princess was in front of her again, putting both hands on her friend's snout and begging her to wait. She turned her disbelieved gaze back to him.

"My father didn't send you," she repeated, "then that means Naruto, you came out on your own, too." He nodded. "Then explain, both of you." Oh, she was mad now, knowing how Minato - or having an idea - would deal with them both when they returned.

"I was sent by Lord Danzo." Her eyes widened when Itachi mentioned his old master. "He is the one who wishes to marry you."

The only sign of her reaction was the slight tinge of green at the mention of some old man becoming her husband in her cheeks. "My father agreed to some old geezer instead of you," she stated. "Then why wouldn't he come and rescue me with his men at arms instead of sending someone to do his bidding?" Her lip curled in disgust. "If you ask me, that's a coward's decision!" Her vehemence seemed to amuse the Uchiha, but he gave no hint.

Itachi sniffed. "You can ask him that yourself when we return home." He turned to walk towards Suki who nickered with happiness that her master had survived, but she was wary around the beautiful scaled creature who was several times her size. And Hanaru wasn't making this easy for him.

"But I have to be rescued by someone my father would choose for me, not by someone that an old cur like Danzo Shimura would put out because he is afraid for his own life - especially when it is someone like you, Itachi Uchiha!"

"Princess, you're not making my job any easier than it was before," he said in agitation, turning away from his horse's saddle to scowl at her.

"Well, your job isn't my problem. I refuse to have anything to do with someone who used to be a nice if silent boy and ended up being a man without a care. If you aren't the one I thought I would marry, then don't bother with me. You can just go back to your master and say that if he wants me, then he has to drag his bony tail to properly rescue me without the need to go through the dragon - and I'll wait right here." So she folded her arms across her chest and plopped herself down on top of a large, smooth rock, crossing one leg over the other like a spoiled brat who wouldn't settle until she got what she wanted. Naruto couldn't resist snickering, but the murderous glare from the disgraced Uchiha - which his sister didn't yet know about - made him think twice.

Itachi growled through his teeth and crossed over to stand above her. "Look, Your Highness, I am no one's messenger, and I despise being called a careless bastard. I am the unwilling delivery boy, so I have no choice."

Uh, oh, there was one thing that could be on Itachi's mind, despite Hanaru's snarl of "You wouldn't dare" - and he did just that: he scooped her up into his arms and carried her over one shoulder. It was hilarious but rattling to see his sister's backside and legs in the front of Itachi's body as he carried her right to his horse.

The dragon snarled and bared her fangs. "Oh, you are going to pay for that, Uchiha scoundrel! I'm considering gobbling you after all!"

"Go ahead and try," he challenged over Hanaru's shouts of dignity and suffering of the consequences. He smirked over the other side of his shoulder so she didn't see. "If you swallow me now, she goes with."

~o~

Just her rotten luck: she ends up here on the back of this arrogant, self-righteous bastard who was hired by his master to just go and get her because the old codger couldn't do it himself, wasn't that right? She had never felt so sick in her life.

She had met Lord Danzo only a couple times, because she was just a child, and she wasn't sure she could remember one nice thing her father ever said about him other than wanting nothing but cooperation from everyone so they were in harmony. What she saw this being was the marriage of her nightmares. If only it was Itachi himself instead of that creature...

Something never made sense, and she was too mad at him to even ask him after he hauled her on his shoulder like she was a commoner, ignoring her and even daring to challenge the dragon to eat them both. That was when she decided to say that her friend had a name, which surprised her brother more than her bothersome excuse of a champion whom she couldn't believe was that boy she knew long ago. "Oh, well, then I deserve your name," Naruto said to the miniature version of the beast who took refuge on his shoulder.

The beast giggled and batted her lashes up at him, then licked out with her tongue at his cheek. "It is Hinata."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Hinata, huh? That's a pretty name! You know, I'd say you should be in the sun more than just underwater, if you didn't get away from that temple much."

Hanaru swallowed her giggles. Her poor brother - he had no idea what he was in for if he knew WHAT Hinata really was. But her friend didn't want to reveal anything yet, for her own reasons. Same reason this man whom she rode behind to know hers. With that, she scowled. She didn't want to go to that old windbag, but the sooner this was over, the better. Because he rattled her so much the way she knew she rattled him. So she decided to ask Naruto how home was in her time away.

"Oh, it's beautiful as ever! In fact, I have no idea where to begin," Naruto answered. "And if your little friend on my shoulder would be allowed, she'd love it, too." Hinata tittered excitedly, curling up around his neck like a scarf.

"And Lord Danzo? I only saw him twice as a child..."

Itachi interrupted her smoothly. "Let me put it this way, Princess." He halted the horse they were on, and he jumped off. They had come to a watering hole and a collection of boulders which could be a cave that had been man-made, and left behind a wooden "door" that had come from a tree. _Someone must have stayed here and then gone off._ This Itachi noticed and hummed, leading the horse towards the water spot with HER atop, and Naruto on his borrowed horse as well as the mini dragon herself right after them. "Men like Danzo are shady and do anything to get what they want, and it's a shame your father might be naïve more than he used to be, or he just doesn't know how to get rid of my master whom I truly hate more than anyone in the world. You are better off knowing less than this."

She narrowed her eyes at the back of his head - and in that moment, the sunlight radiated off those gleaming raven locks which now reached the end of his back. She distracted herself by looking up at the water where she was sure she needed to refresh herself either when the hour was late or early as dawn broke before the boys awoke. Last thing she needed was her brother going blind - or worse: that insufferable Uchiha seeing her.

 _There's more than he is telling me about Danzo._ But she said nothing.

Well, here they were, stopping to make camp for the night because it had been a hell of a long day for all of them. What had been a great relief and excitement for her had turned into the worst of her life. Her old friend from childhood wasn't the man who would be her husband, which would have made things so much easier, but to an old man whom she was sure was worse than spoken of...

~o~

His sister was in that miniature cave with the wooden door for the night, which he thought was unsuitable for a princess, but it was also necessary because of what happened at night. He just hoped Itachi would respect her privacy and just leave her be, but based on what happened today, he doubted that the Uchiha would even want another word with his sister. Although Naruto did, when he did the honors of going out with the dragon and hunting for some food to cook over the fire, and it was a wild rabbit that was roasted and divided evenly.

Hinata went off to pick a living prey for herself, although she confessed she would miss out on the sweet cooked meat he, the scoundrel and the lady would savor. Chuckling, Naruto agreed with her.

He handed Hanaru her portion through the door, telling her to enjoy it, at the same time the sun completely vanished beneath the horizon, and it was then that he quickly hurried back to join Itachi who had been checking on the horses and feeding them some grasses he'd plucked before returning to the fire he'd made while the prince hunted for the meat he was now helping himself to.

 _Nice way to end an exhausting day. And tomorrow we'll be around this damned forest - unless we can cut through where we are now. I don't think that Kemon would even think to hunt us again in that part. We've gone too far to have a repeat of history._

Although he was sure Hinata could grow to size and take that monster herself, right?

Hinata came back and was tired. Yawning so loudly enough to unnerve the poor horses, she said she was retiring, so she went to curl beside the small "house" where the princess was "sleeping". "That was some meal I had," she said sleepily and smiling, looking at them with one eye opened and the lid drooping. "Hope you boys pass out from yours."

She was out like a log in seconds. He and Itachi had to chuckle together.

Later, when the moon was at its highest and the stars were twinkling, what they did was something that hadn't happened in years like the fishing on his property: he and Itachi lay under the sky, with the Uchiha pointing out the various stars and explaining WHO they were. _Just like we used to lie in the opened fields with Sasuke, learning the constellations..._

"My parents and Sasuke are no doubt up there, watching over me. Mother and Father used to say that if anything were to happen, they would look down from the heavens like our ancestors before us. And besides that, the stars themselves tell stories. They might be just little dots in the canvas, but some things are more than they appear..."

 _Just like some people don't know who you really are beneath what that snake branded you as. You're more of a good man than you want to accept._

Naruto yawned and stretched himself out. "Well, what are you going to do when we get home and you get your..." He quickly lowered his voice in case his sister might have awoken up and wouldn't let them know. "You going to just live in that hut for the rest of your life? Don't you miss your old life of comfort, privilege and respect? Want to have real friends?"

A heavy sigh. "We've been through this already. It's not a life I chose on my own, but I enjoy my freedom more than I was ever given. I hate him for what he wanted me to do, took them all - especially my little brother - away and left me with nothing." There was a pause.

"Well, you could have fooled me that time," Naruto said. "You really cut me so deep. I hate thinking of you in those conditions. I wish you'd say I am your friend, because friends look out for each other. Sasuke is gone, and you're what I have left of him... _all_ there is left. I mean, no one wants to spend the rest of their lives alone either."

Itachi glared over at him. "Why won't you let this go, Your Highness? There is such a thing as 'personal demons'."

"Personal in that you deal with it on your own. You know I won't let this go even if you kill me here and now," Naruto challenged, and that was the final nail to the casket.

"Naruto," Itachi said harshly, "you are not worth killing even if I decide that. And this is something you would never truly understand. Your sister was gone much of your life, your mother died the day you were born, but none of it is the same thing as being forced to kill your entire clan and innocent brother - only to refuse and then be left alive, branded as a coward and disgraced in a decade to come. To be made to grow up alone, to work my tail off in day to day life more than I could remember, having to feed only myself and Suki, the only friend I am grateful to have and understands me more than any human would."

This was him trying once more to put distance between himself and the young prince, and the latter wasn't going to settle there. "Well, whether you like it or not, someone is here now and understands you more than you wish." He gazed first at the glittering diamonds overhead and then turned to his left at the man who had more demons in himself than he ever would.

It was then that, for the first time, he saw Itachi Uchiha look at him with a faint but genuine and knowing smile instead of just saying the words "I know".

~o~

Neither that Uchiha scoundrel or her brother sensed she was awake and aware - and heard every word Itachi said about his clan, confirming everything that she suspected.

 _His clan was destroyed. His younger brother was murdered with them. He is the only one left...and he's a masterless samurai for hire. He's disgraced and fending for himself, just like I had done all these years._

A bubbling rage boiled within her body that night; it was a miracle that she had no real target to destroy in sight. She could have killed both him and Naruto, and Hinata would have just had to finish her off to be safe. Hanaru did the trick of thinking about a nice cool bath in the first crack of dawn, and thinking about a way that she could make it up to Itachi for the bad start they got off to today.

He was made to rescue her by his old master, but that left a couple questions: _Why did he pick Itachi instead of one of his own - or more? Was this just to humiliate him in another worse way?_

Like he'd said, she could ask Danzo when she met him. And like she said to herself before he and her brother came, she would make the unwanted groom suffer relentlessly if she had anything to say about it. If he whipped her backside or had someone do it for him, the beast in her would lash out. That would make her life more tolerable, then she might become a wealthy widow or something. But that meant she couldn't remarry on her own if she wanted to, unless she could convince her father to find another man for her who was better than Danzo...or if she could think about what a life with Itachi would be...

She had lived in that tower for twelve years, had to work with Hinata to feed herself, clean herself, and had to take care of her own sanitary waste which made her sick.

When dawn broke through the cracks in the makeshift door, she stretched herself the best she could and then crawled over to push it open. As predicted, the boys were still passed out, but Hinata was nowhere in sight. _Hunting again, I bet. If she isn't back, I have to look for breakfast somehow myself. We have a big day ahead of us._

She walked over to the small pond, seeing no unwanted filth and life. The sash of her robe was undone, and the fabric fell around her feet so she was naked. That left her in the necklace from her father. In the language of flowers worldwide, the orchid represented passionate love and life. To look upon the painted, blushing bloom with golden leaves at the bottom and centered with a fresh white pearl made her weep inside. Her heart might have torn open on its own and bled a little, so that was why.

If she thought she could even defy her father, she would end up being a shrine maiden or something, and they were considered disgraces to their noble families. And she hadn't seen Minato since he sent her away; she desperately wanted to make him happy and protect their village, but why did it have to be like this?

And WHY did she have to be cursed to become that thing every night?!

The last thing to go, letting her long hair golden as the sun to fall down her back in a silken curtain, was none other than her mother's precious treasure left only to her. The warm honey-toned tortoise-shell comb that was sprayed about with blossoms - the gift from her mother's side of the family, last worn by Kushina herself before she died.

Hanaru laid her mother's comb and her father's necklace down on her _yukata_ before getting into the water.


	7. Princess Versus Bandits

Chapter Seven

Princess Versus Bandits

Before falling asleep, he and Naruto shrugged down their tunics for the night air, and it felt good to sleep in the skin...as long as a certain fiery, sun-haired royal didn't see him. _Now, why exactly is that? Because she gets under my skin so damned much that I don't wish her to see it._

He meant it when he said he wouldn't mind a girl looking at his organic shell, but she was something else! He'd be damned if he accidentally caught her bathing, and Naruto wouldn't let him live it down.

The thing that awoke him was the _smell_. Something soft and subtle, but mouthwatering. Mumbling wordlessly, Itachi blinked and looked up at the sky, blinking the sun away when it was in his eyes. He then turned onto his side and saw Naruto nowhere in sight. He quickly bolted to sit upright, looking around - and that was when he saw his unlikely companion as well as the girl herself. They were in front of the fire, opposite each other, and Hanaru was prodding at something atop a rock... _eggs. Three of them; that's what they are._

And this was a sight he never thought he'd see, but he expected it if she'd been on her own with exception of the company of a dragon: she was cooking their breakfast with her brother watching. And of course Naruto's eyes were bugged out and his jaw slack enough to show the drool dripping which his sister scolded him for. "I don't want your mouth slime on our food!"

Hinata the dragon wasn't in sight, either. That could mean she was hunting for her meal, or something like that. Perfect; he could do without that overtly protective beast for only a few moments. "Oh, Itachi!" Hanaru's attention shifted to him, then down which brought a slight pink to her cheeks. Quickly, Itachi pulled his tunic over his back and chest, feeling his own cheeks burn a little that he prayed to the gods she didn't even notice. She cleared her throat. "Well, good morning to you."

"And to you," he replied. "What is all this about?"

She looked surprised that he even had to ask why she was making them breakfast - hinting she found the eggs from the nest of a bird that wasn't present - but then it turned to a sweet laugh. "We got off to a bad start yesterday. Because you _did_ rescue me. Is this enough to make it up to you?" she asked.

He couldn't have been more taken aback. No one ever asked if they could make it up to him, nor did he ever ask for it. Nor did he expect it to be from her, or for it to be so genuine. The emperor's children were both really something, and unbeknownst to him, his guard was starting to lower just because of HER company.

 _She really is so kind and forgiving. I haven't known someone like her since before she left._

It made him wonder how on earth someone like Danzo and the others before him could think of her as a prize to win. A human being wasn't an object to control and manipulate for personal gain. Somehow that made him feel _a little_ guilty because he was here due to Danzo offering him a reward for his efforts.

He found himself noticing, for the first time, how her long hair was all the way down, telling him a comb of some kind was keeping it in place. How was it that a simple detail like a woman's hair was such a...?

Hinata returned, of course, and they were all off because of the long day ahead. "Well, I look forward to the trip after those birds I just had," she said happily, perched back on Naruto's shoulder and whistling a tune which was a haunting, unrecognizable sound that couldn't belong to any spring bird. Dragons singing a song without words was not something you heard everyday.

Suki nickered, butting her nose against Itachi who walked and held her reins at the same time. The princess giggled. "She's your friend?"

He looked back up at her and smirked, pleased she asked but slightly angered at the memory. "The only I have had in ages. To make a long story short, Your Highness: she was left alone to die by her owner. My previous horse was taken from me as payment for a debt; it was merely a happy chance that I came across her when I was walking in the fields. I had to give her water and enough food I could find. Because hunger was what she was nearly dying of. I could never understand why the brute would do such a thing, but she was grateful to me from then on. It's been four years since then," he finished with a slight smile to soften.

"You loved an animal more than you liked people," she pointed out, making his smile slip. He quickly turned his face ahead. He wasn't angry, but she was right.

"It's far more complicated regarding my master than you might think. It's something I would rather not discuss."

Hanaru narrowed her eyes; he could just picture she was doing that. "Don't tell me Danzo disowned you." There she went again with putting her nose where it didn't belong. At this rate, she would figure everything out in a single day. She was too perspective for her own good; it would mean a lot of trouble for her.

Itachi halfway turned his head to her, suddenly getting suspicious and wondering how much she heard from him and Naruto last night. "What do you know exactly about what transpired? If you were cut off from the outside world much of your life, how could you have an idea?"

"I don't need to listen to everyone around me or even wait for a bird to bring me a scroll telling me everything. I also don't owe explanations as to HOW; I simply have intuition. If you hate Danzo that much, if he's as shady as you say he is, then that means you no longer are his dog, but if that's true, I am curious as to why he sent you of all people with my brother. I don't want anymore fights today, but I really want to understand you plainly and simply," Hanaru answered, without a trace of venom in her words.

He calmed down only a little bit because she didn't know everything. "Well, long story short -" He was cut off then when they heard horses' hooves before their small group, and it was more in the numbers.

"Well, what do we all have here, boys?"

They were clearly bandits, or simply travelers, based on their choices of clothing not much different from his own - but not any more equipped than a true samurai. Six of them in total, but the one in the lead had gray hair tied below his neck as well as dark eyes that matched Itachi who narrowed his own, instantly on alert. _If I have to take a guess, they see she's nobility since nobody has seen the princess in ages. They'll see her as a ransom or...something I would rather not speak of._ And Naruto seemed to mirror his thoughts, for his teeth drew back into a snarl, his whiskers in return which made him look like a feral fox, and Hinata on his shoulder snarled, baring her fangs.

"What business do you have here?" Itachi said, keeping his hand on his belt, and if the situation called for it, he would draw his katana.

"Well, there were once eight of us, but we lost two back when we encountered some samurai who shot us on sight because we were foreign. We couldn't even think to go through that forest where that damned ogre lives," the leader said with a curl of the lip.

 _Ironic - maybe that brute fell asleep after his next meal or something, if we got lucky. At least we won't go through where we came again. But if we can get past these fools..._

"That doesn't answer his question as to what you are all doing in these parts," Naruto said through his teeth.

The leader looked at him with disgust. "Who are you, peasant, to talk to a respected medic from Oto Village like that?" he snapped, jogging Itachi's memory when he mentioned the lesser known but dangerous village of sound. The village whose feudal lord was overrun by bandits and taken over at an unknown time past. Their name only rose up when it got back to Itachi through Ushi that they were good business for him, but also to watch out for.

If they were bandits, then perhaps he could see if they had anything of value that he could sell to Ushi when he got home. The princess on the saddle of his trusted companion was a witness to the revelation of his life's work after losing everything he had. "Who are you calling a peasant?" Naruto snarled, before the dragon on his shoulder leaned up to gently nibble on his ear. He yelped in surprise. "What was THAT for?!"

"Idiot," the small beast purred, but underlying was a warning. "Don't want them knowing, do you?" _As in don't reveal your identity so you are in worse trouble than with Danzo._ He got the message and swallowed.

But then the attention shifted to none other than - "Who is the flower on the saddle?" Itachi's thread was tugged in an instant. He backed up by a step, hand still on sword, until he was close to let her know she was protected. "Oh, I see now," the silver-haired young man said. "A lady from a noble house, and you are all her bodyguards - including that little beast...a DRAGON?!" He was dismayed when he had a closer look at the creature on Naruto's shoulder.

"Oh, dear!" She squeaked and jumped behind him, hiding into his small pack. The sight made Itachi snort; if she could change her size, why wouldn't she just do it now and spare them the trouble? Unless she didn't want to spill any blood unless real violence would be resorted to.

"What would you like in exchange for the little beast?"

~o~

 _Who the - who does this bastard think he is?!_

If she wasn't dismayed enough, the line was crossed here and now that it involved her childhood companion who had crawled down Naruto's back and into his pack. And the way they looked at HER like she was a fresh piece of meat! Oh, the gall!

It was these kind of men Hinata protected her from, but it was then that a genius idea dawned on her brain if she wanted them all to get out of this safely. However, before she could say anything, Itachi was there. "Now, why would I give the dragon to you criminals?" he sneered, face unchanging. The leader snickered.

"Why does it matter? What could be more valuable than a little dragon? We have something valuable to trade - for the lady herself. Or if you don't agree to the shoulder creature, the girl can come with us for a better trade..." His dark eyes sparkled. That could mean many things in her mind: she was for ransom, but that meant they could find out who she really was, or even trade her off into some prostitute. She had no idea which was worse, but that was why she had a size-shifting dragon, which involved her idea - and this was a perfect opportunity for Itachi to see she was stronger physically than he thought. Even without Hinata.

"No way you get the lady," Naruto said savagely, unspoken being "my sister", "OR this other little lady behind me."

Otouto, _please don't do that. Why can't you see I have an idea? I hope Itachi does._

"No, we both go. Because I want insurance that you follow through on your word that you won't hurt my little friend there, because we have both been through a lot together, whoever you are," Hanaru said. "Unless you don't know what it's like to have friends who have your back at every turn..."

That was one of her cards to play, for obvious reasons, and there she got the best result. The leader flinched for a second while the others around him were sniggering, falling silent when he scowled at them all to quiet. "Kabuto is my name, _hana,_ " he answered, drawing up the word she was named for, and that made her scowl deeper. "And as for your offer, you shall come along -" It was then that he drew his katana which made Itachi do the same, and Naruto pulled his _wakizashi_.

"- or any of the men who resist against me and the greater numbers will answer to us. Come on, lady."

Hanaru jumped down from Suki who nickered angrily, calming down because her master gently rubbed her nose, and the princess didn't even need the man's help. She pushed past him without a care, and he didn't complain either. But she whispered to him as she passed: "I have a plan." He stared at her with a brief blink before it cleared as he had a slight hint, or so she hoped. When she got to her brother's side for Hinata to crawl back and then hop onto her, little claws holding onto her garment's shoulder, she whispered the same words which also reached the little dragon's ears.

Hinata bared her teeth with excitement. "On the signal, Your Highness," she whispered into the human's ear.

Kabuto was still looking at her intently as if warning her to not try anything funny, but he didn't see how subtle she was being. "I hope you weren't planning anything," he warned as she came to his side, then offered his hand. Sniffing in disgust, she accepted it - then noted how warm and smooth it was in contrast to what she would have expected - and stepped on the side before hoisting herself onto the back of the saddle. _Oh, I'm forced to hold onto him for the ride...but not for long._

"I was just telling my guards to not worry about me," Hanaru lied smoothly. But when she looked over to the boys, she winked at them, and that was when Hinata noticed herself and saw this as her cue as long as they were here. He'd said all six of them against three of them - but he didn't know a little dragon like this one could also change her size.

And so the miniature reptile leaped off her shoulder and immediately shifted herself to the size of maybe two horses - close enough to the way Itachi and Naruto first saw her. This stemmed a horrified reaction from the other horses who whinnied and knocked off some of their riders, and one of them happened to be Kabuto; down Hanaru went with him, but she shoved him off and managed to get back onto her feet.

She was back to back with Hinata, whose tail wrapped around her for protection, and raised both hands in front of herself. She was so glad she wore this light _yukata_ , because she had no idea how you could perform martial arts in those heavy, multilayered kimonos!

"Damn it, and I was planning to ask you men on what your trade would be!" Was Itachi KIDDING?! Here they were going to fight and he was talking about something to trade to whoever he dealt with! He was a ronin, so it didn't surprise her he handled shifty business just to feed himself and his horse friend.

"Itachi, honestly!" Hanaru said in annoyance. "You want to talk -" She was cut off when she saw one of the men grabbing a bow and arrow to shoot at her himself, but Hinata's tail blocked it and set it zagging around until it struck down another...in the right side of his backside. Now that was something she would have bowled over and howled with laughter at if she wasn't pressed for kicking tail. "BOYS!" she shouted to her brother and the man himself, because this was going to be an even fight, with the dragon in size now.

 _Or maybe not._

Only Itachi was handling that damned Kabuto, her brother another random lackey. She found herself jumping into the air as two others came on either side of her - and neither of them saw her kicks to their faces coming, which left them to Hinata's mercy, but she wasn't going to eat them.

"You little wench, you are going to get yours!"

Hanaru quickly ducked the dagger that was coming her way, but here she found herself beneath him and facing his most vulnerable point, and her fist came up to strike him there. His eyes bulged open like eggs popping out of their mother bird; he lost hold of his weapon, and she picked it up before sliding out from under him and kicked him in the backside so he was flying forward and into Hinata's tail, in the direction of the horses that stayed distances away. Two of them were carrying bundles of what looked like stolen goods. _What if we found out who they were taken from, and if they are close enough, we can give them back?_

She doubted Itachi would agree to her suggestion, if she didn't say it before, but it was better than thievery in her book of morals.

Naruto was running her way. "I got one, _nee-chan!_ " he panted, turning his head behind him to look and show her the man he... _killed._ That shocked her to no end. It was then she saw the look in her brother's eyes: disbelief and also exhilaration.

"Why, Naruto?" she uttered, putting both hands on his shoulders, not to shake him, but to support herself since she, too, was out of breath.

He shook his head. "You didn't hear what he said about you. He thought that if his master changed his mind about you, he'd let him have 'fun with her like the ladies that came before her'," he hissed, lip curling.

Staring at the corpse with the bloody side, she cringed at the thoughts of what that 'fun' was and didn't want to hear it. _The master's whore - that's what he means. That must have been what he said, and Naruto won't say it out loud._ Then there was shouting heard, in the form of Kabuto himself. "Hey, put me down, beast!" he yelped, having been picked up by the back of his garments by Hinata's jaws. She grinned while keeping a good grip on him.

The captured "medic of Oto" - _medic, bah! What kind of healer even deserves the title if that filth beneath him said what he was going to do to me?_ \- in her protector's teeth wasn't what her concern was, but the sight of Itachi laying on his side, half sitting up, and grimacing as he clutched at his stomach. Horror swelled in her when she saw the dark blood bordering nearly on black.

Itachi had been stabbed in the middle of his stomach...by _Kabuto._

 **This chapter was so hard to do, because in the movie, there was Robin Hood and his Merry Men pitted against the trio (Shrek, Fiona and Donkey), and of course a kung fu princess kicking ass. XD I love that so much.**

 **Of course, now Itachi has been wounded, so what can be done to save his life? :S**


	8. Her Long, Luminous Hair

**Okay, a word of warning: implied slicing of a certain part of the man's body, so all you male readers be warned about the feels. (cringes) I thought I'd say it since you might not see it coming.**

Chapter Eight

Her Long, Luminous Hair

By the Kami, his sister knew how to pack punches and kicks, and Hinata to nearly eat someone up would have made his stomach roll!

 _Just like the Uchiha bastard to think about work at a time like this. Does he ever think about something besides that anymore?_

Itachi was left with Kabuto, the main ringleader - and by the gods, was it an honor to see him in action a second time, not counting the tiff with the dragon! - and he was left with someone random but gave him a pleasure to fight and prove himself. As long as he didn't die today. As far as Naruto Namikaze was concerned, he was too young to die before certain goals were accomplished.

What the bastard said as they clashed swords made his blood boil and burst: "Want to know a secret before I kill you, shrimp? Master Kabuto might as well change his mind about the flower like he always does. He might as well let himself have some fun before he lets us have our turns...just like the other ladies before her." The prince snapped in a heartbeat; it happened so fast since the next moment he knew, his blade struck the offender in his side, close to his lung, and he died a slow and painful death.

So he told Hana-nee as much as he could; her eyes shone with fire as she knew what was hinted of her supposed fate had things been different. _But a hell of a plan she had, my sister!_ he thought proudly.

His sister was shocked when it was all over, not that he blamed her. For his part, he was excited about his first kill but also dismayed, since it was truly the first of many. Was this how first time murderers felt? Was this how Hinata felt when she swallowed threats to her ward? When he became emperor, he would have to make the orders to his guards as well as do the death strokes himself when times came. If his father were here, he would tell him that you would get numb to it after a while.

Now there was one more problem - two, if you counted Kabuto squirming between the dragon's jaws - and that was Itachi laying halfway on the ground, bleeding in the middle of his abdomen as well as holding it. He'd been stabbed by his opponent who was allowed to live because he was the leader who knew more than his unconscious, but one dead, men lying strewn around. And the horses were still distances away with a couple bearing bundles of possible stolen goods.

"Oh, no way in the deepest pits of hell, Itachi!" he yelled, diving to his companion's side. "I'm too young for you to die on us!" He quickly applied his hands to the injury which was bleeding fast if they didn't do something. But seeing injuries like that on soldiers who came home, he knew that there was nothing to do, and he was going to wail for losing Itachi like he lost Sasuke...

He yelped when he felt someone pull the back of his hair and yank him to face matching crystalline eyes. "Brother, calm down!" Hanaru snapped. "If you want to help Itachi, do that. And Kabuto - what can you do before I decide the dragon can eat you and be done?"

He smirked at her, ceasing his struggles. "You really think because I said I was a doctor, that I could HELP that scoundrel?" he sneered, and that earned her wrath.

"Hinata, put him down." The knife still in her hand gleamed tauntingly, but it didn't seem to faze him as he must have faced torture at some time in his life, although Naruto doubted that was all she would do. When the silver-haired bastard was dropped down, Hinata raised a claw to keep him in place when Hanaru approached him gracefully, raising the knife and then reached down for the hem of his pants, which gradually gave the message to all the men, counting the helpless "victim", as to what would happen. Kabuto sharply and wordlessly yelped as he squirmed in the dragon's claws.

Itachi shouted to them behind. "Excuse me, but is my life more important or the threat of cutting off what means most to him?!"

"I was going to torture him into - oh, damn it," Hanaru cursed. "Hinata, I'm sorry I forgot. I was so distracted I wasn't thinking. You know what you can do?"

The purple dragon's pearly eyes glimmered, and as she kept a hold on Kabuto who whimpered like a pathetic fool, she leaned as far as she could, puffed up her cheeks, and out came a sparkling cloud of gray smoke that made its way in a perfect line to Itachi, who closed his eyes and held his breath as if wanting to keep out a possible bad stench - but to Naruto, it was sweeter than any tea he knew about...

...and then the miracle: the blood as well as Itachi's wounds were gone as if they never were. "Oh...this is miraculous!" the Uchiha exclaimed. "Dragon -" She growled. "- I mean, Hinata, how did you do this? Your breath a healing ointment of the sort?" She tittered happily.

"Dragon's breath has mending powers, _hai_."

"Well, I was a lucky man today." He shifted his attention back to Hanaru when she came to kneel in front of him, reaching for his partially torn tunic to inspect the long-gone damage. He let her do it without trouble. "And as for you, Princess, that was extraordinary, what you've done. I've never seen a woman fight like that. Where did it come from when no human _sensei_ thought to teach you?" he asked, eyes broad like smooth river rocks.

She laughed. "Well, when one lives alone the way I did," she answered, "you have to learn something not only to pass the time, but to grow stronger and take care of yourself - such as life."

He smiled back - and that was when Naruto was SURE he saw something there that neither realized, greeting him with mixed feelings. One, because that Danzo rat snake was still in the picture, and second, both of them deserved better than what was in the way.

And one small detail included the one who wounded his friend, nearly killing him had the dragon who fixated her eye on HIM hadn't been there. Hanaru looked back at Kabuto with both brows in a thin line nearly forming one, eyes narrowing and mouth forming a sinister smile that gave Naruto _chills._ "Okay, boys and dragon, what do we do about this scumbag...?"

~o~

He was so careless, letting this medicine man overpower him - _he's nothing I ever encountered in my life_. He thought he was going to die before he delivered his cargo and got his reward, would have traded what these thieves took, but then he ended up being saved by none other than _dragon's breath._

He had a show of seeing Naruto kill a man for the first time, but it clearly troubled the young man. If Itachi didn't know any better, what would have made the prince snap was if the scum made a loathing comment regarding his sister. The Uchiha snorted with satisfaction before grunting at the pain in his body as his organs were pierced. _My stomach, intestines...what else? I'm going to die from blood loss and this puncture soon..._

If he did die, that meant he would see Sasuke very soon.

But before he would go, he had to admit he was blessed by the sight of the princess and her dragon taking on their own share - especially Hanaru. Where did she learn? She said she had plenty of free time, that was all. And what other explanation than the event of time when you were in a crisis? She truly amazed him today.

Hinata's crystalline breath gushed over his stomach without going in random directions - and it was then that something soft and icy cooled the burning ripping agony in his organs until it was gone altogether. It was as if a cleansing of his body had undergone at the breath of this beast who said she'd devour him for mistreating her charge only yesterday.

Itachi liked Hanaru's sparkling eyes when she asked him and the dragon what they could do about the scum himself in Hinata's clutch.

"There is a nearby village, if I'm not mistaken," the princess stated. "Remember, my friend, we saw it from a distance one day?"

 _She got out only for food and water, and that beast with her. But if that could happen, why didn't she return home on her own and relied on someone to rescue her?_

"Correction: a small town which isn't a part of Konoha but is a hotbed of pleasure with law and order," Hinata answered, eyes glimmering, claws closing around the waist of the frightened man who could only imagine her wrath now that he underestimated her and hadn't known she could change her size if she wanted to. "Shukuba is the name."

Oh, Itachi recalled it well, having been there only a fair few times when he could afford it - but for a few drinks and nothing else. But how could they even manage a place to stay the night, besides turning this low-down in to the local authorities?

And all it took to get Kabuto to tell him where the goods - lavish kimonos and some food, mostly - were taken from which was none other than Shukuba Town, where they had now arrived, was the simple fact he would become dragon food as promised if he didn't spill the beans. Bustling with life, Itachi wasn't sure he could have a moment to waste time other than this one day where they would stop and relax. A few more days before they returned to Konoha couldn't be the death of anyone. And Hanaru wanted a real, slightly better room than the one she'd lived in much of her life.

That left leaving his men without a leader and forced to ride their horses back to their master - sans one or two who were dead - and that meant certain death or severe punishment for failing to bring back what they were ordered. And Kabuto would get more than just a serious reprimand for his theft in this town they were all in, as soon as they found out where the jailhouse was located.

Hanaru's story regarding her and the lot of them - miniature dragon hidden in Naruto's pack - as well as the bound Kabuto: she was a noble lady from Konoha who was traveling home and was encountered by these thugs, his men laying out there in the wild but might be getting themselves together again; she wasn't abducted because her "guards", who happened to be himself and Naruto, protected her despite being outnumbered. They were going to return the stolen goods - whether Itachi liked it or not - and turn in the master thief and so-called medic to give him the punishment he deserved, and afterwards wouldn't be their business.

The ride included Suki having one stolen bag on her saddle side, Kurama with the other, and Kabuto had his hands tied behind his back with little Hinata on his shoulder and occasionally nibbling his ear to keep him in line. His back was to Naruto, not in danger of falling off, as the prince himself handled the reins; the princess was in front of Itachi, her back against him, and she took care of Suki just for him. He was impressed with her horsemanship, and she'd never ridden a horse before! "I'm a fast learner," she told him with a crooked grin, then giggled when she heard Kabuto shriek and curse at the little demon nibbling his ear for her own pleasure. _Just what you deserve, scumbag,_ he thought with a chuckle.

When they reached Shukuba, he was smiling lightly as he remembered the brief, fun times which he would spend after a hard day's of work. She'd seen only from afar but never got to ENJOY the simple life of pleasures?

"You folks look like you could use the rest of the day in this town before your journey," the prison warden said as he looked them over with a slight smile, then past them to see the horses with the bags of stolen items.

Itachi didn't want to waste a minute longer before they went about getting the princess back to her rightful place, but she spoke up. "I'd love to, but only for today," she said happily, then looked his way with the message in her eyes: _When will I have such free fun in a place like this again?_ Her brother gave him a broad, blinding grin like the fox who just caught his prey.

Sighing, he relented just for _her_.

 _And I can't believe it, but I have done a good deed instead of doing it to provide for myself...for once._

He had no idea if he should feel proud of himself or not. He did things in his life only because it was for necessity.

~o~

Never did she think she would be among people again; she was happy that her social skills hadn't lacked in childhood. She smiled at those she passed by, they returned them, but they were wary at the distant man with long raven hair, as well as flushing - mostly the young girls - at her brother's beam.

"We are to lay low and not flaunt in any means," Itachi told them both as they were making way for the inn, having left the goods at the authorities' which would be returned to whoever their owners were, since her Uchiha savior said they'd done what they could. That made her smile because he took what she said into consideration when she brought up giving back the items to their rightful owners, never mind how _beautiful_ these lush kimonos were. One was dark blue covered all over with white camellias and cherry blossoms! She was just considering giving in to the temptation.

Itachi got them both separate rooms, leaving her to have one to herself and Hinata, and him and Naruto the next since they were men. He had the value that women deserved their privacy, showing the gentleman that he was. It was rare to have that kind of man anywhere you went, her father always used to say.

It meant hot water from a spring, sleeping without being provoked at night by any unwanted predators, but it also meant things to enjoy with Itachi that they never had time to when they were children, but also to do them with Naruto since they also hadn't been with each other in years.

"All we will do is food and some games, but nothing more - not even buying a fancy new kimono," Itachi told her, making her scowl because she wasn't stupid to expect something like that. "And wipe that look off your face - my lady." He dropped the word "princess" as well as "Your Highness" because of what he said before about laying low.

"Well, thank you, too," she said sarcastically. Hinata chirped in her ear, which was the tune to make her change her attitude. "If you will excuse me then."

She wanted a real meal for a change, then a cleaning up - but the latter would have to come first. Her and Hinata's room was across the hallway from the boys. When she looked in, she smiled at the bed rolled out on the floor, the gauzy curtains, and the warmth coming in from the opened window. There was also a real tub and piping system! "Well, what do you know, Hana-hime?" Hinata chirped. "If it won't be trouble, I could use one with you! It's been ages since I've had hot water myself!"

~o~

Exhaling, Itachi splashed his face with the cleansing water and felt his soul lift to the heavens. When was the last time he had enjoyed something like this? It hadn't been that long since he'd eaten Hanaru's roasted eggs, but now his stomach rumbled for something more in a place like this - just as much as what he had of his money in the present.

 _A dip in the hot spring wouldn't hurt, either._ That was pleasant enough to think about, but that meant Naruto would want one dip as well. Just the two of them in the spring when there was no one else? That would happen later when night fell, which was ideal. But what about his sister?

"I'm going to bring us all the food we can eat!" Naruto declared as he showed his pouch which included as much of the money he'd saved before he'd ran away from the palace, which Itachi thought was a genuine surprise, but if the boy was wise, he wouldn't spend it all in this single day. "Oh, don't worry; believe it! But I promise that you and my sister are going to see what you both missed out on if only for one day!"

Now that the loud youth was gone, he found himself standing in front of the door where the princess and her dragon were doing whatever it was - perhaps cleaning up and tending to that long hair of hers, like women were obsessed to do.

The sight he was greeted with stunned him immensely when he saw how LONG it was, seeing as she'd been doing just what he thought about. "Oh, forgive me," he said, lowering his eyes, "if I interrupted your ritual."

"Not at all. I was just combing my hair," she answered, holding it up for his eyes. "Then I was planning to clean up before I have a dip in the hot spring."

"I was intending the same thing, but later when night fell. I prefer doing it alone when I have my privacy, although your brother is one I would welcome..." Itachi halted himself, clearing his throat. "Perhaps I should just close my jaw on these matters." She looked at him curiously before laughing.

"If it has to do with keeping the body away from each other's eyes when we're not man and wife - or even betrothed - then I understand," she said. "But I was going to do my part after I cleansed up. Can't go into the volcanic waters unclean." She was running her fingers through her sunlit hair, drawing his attention back to it, admiring how exquisitely shiny it was, and perhaps soft as silk. But he refrained from even reaching out and touching it himself, without her consent.

He furrowed his brows; surely it wasn't just the fact she wanted to bathe during the day rather than night for her own privacy? There was something behind that meek demeanor when it came to personal hygiene and body relaxation after all they'd been through - especially with the time of day. He decided to not think too much about this, for her choices were her own. Itachi looked at the comb in her hand, recognizing it as tortoise-shell. "You are right," he said.

She caught him looking at the hair piece in her hand and held it closer, dropping it into his hand to take. The texture was smooth on the outside, but rough inside because of the floral carvings. "It was Mother's. It's all I have left of her...just like this is from Father." She pulled out something from beneath her _yukata_ : a small orchid pendant.

Two precious mementos on her being from her parents, when he had only his weapons and his memories within of Sasuke whom he thought more precious than life itself.

"Do you miss your mother?"

She stepped aside, letting him come in since she thought this would be an extended conversation now. _Might as well._ "I suppose. I was only a child when she died. Naruto would never even know her, but the stories _Otou-san_ told us made us proud of her," Hanaru said, kneeling down on her knees, looking up at him still, comb in her hand which she returned with to smoothing her luscious mane.

Kushina was a member of the Uzumaki clan, a great feudal lord's family and a gifted assassin in the last great war. Before Minato Namikaze became emperor, it was spoken that they were back-to-back partners on the battlefield. When the bloodshed was over, he chose HER of all people to be his wife. But she died after birthing her second child. The emperor was inconsolable after his wife's death, but he was said to have remained a good father and competent ruler.

Itachi looked over her shoulder when he saw the little dragon splashing around in the steaming bucket that had been filled up. "I sometimes wish she was here," Hanaru said quietly, ceasing with her combing and looking down at nothing in particular, at the space between them.

 _Just as I wish Sasuke was here. But you still have your brother and your father who is waiting for you...and I have no one but Suki._ "I wish I could offer some form of sympathy, but I say everything as it is, as you've learned," was all he could get out, and perhaps it would cost an unspoken truce that grew between them. But she didn't look offended.

"Like I wish I could tell you the same regarding your...family. But we still have people in our lives."

He frowned at her. "I am alone but for a horse, and that is all I need." _If this is going where I think it is..._

Ever insistent was she. "No, you have me and Naruto now, and yes, Suki," she stated. "You need friends. Because someone is always looking out for us." She looked behind herself to see Hinata crawling out of the bucket after deciding she'd had enough, then shook herself off so water splattered about the wooden floor.

"Hanaru," he said, getting her attention back, "I lost everything and everyone I loved, because of that man who recruited me and your brother. There is nothing left for me now except a life of peace I wish to return to after I get you home."

"Not even...someone you love? Like a woman?"

"No one," he said, trying not to grimace, "but I considered marriage at one point. Just because it would be reasonable. But what woman would want a man like me?"

She scoffed. "Someone who is a better man than he appeared. I know I was a child when I admired you, but children don't lie." He was torn between rejecting that once again and not, because how could females be so trusting - but then again, it wasn't like she was foolish. She could read between the lines as easily as he could read enemies'. She knew what it was like to lose people, knew how to take charge and take care of herself.

If she wasn't on Danzo's radar - and if she wasn't the emperor's daughter - he would have considered her good wife material.

"Itachi, you're a good man who just lost everyone. But sometimes you can gain something else."

His frozen heart thawed a little more around the edges, but he didn't want to acknowledge this. He wanted to change the topic, although he found himself staying in his place, and sought distraction by looking at her luminescent hair again, which she caught sight of. "Is there something about my hair that fascinates you?"

"Erm." He cleared his throat again. "Not precisely...but it's captivating," he answered with a deep breath.

The more he looked at her, forbidden as it was and against his better judgment, the more he was enchanted. At the elegant ivory column that was her neck, the small expanse of creamy flesh below, the long golden silk she'd tirelessly worked to make into what it was now. He could almost smell the subtle aroma that was fresh air and water, far more captivating than any flower bouquet gathered in spring. She was beautiful, spirited and courageous, unafraid to stand up.

But she would be married to that Danzo, and he found himself tempted to accept her and her brother's offer to speak to her father who knew as well as they did...

There was the sound of a throat being cleared, drawing their attentions to Naruto being at the door with a young woman in a lavish pink and lavender kimono, both with trays of food. Hinata quickly hid behind the bucket before she could be seen by that dark-haired girl. Itachi swallowed at the sight of the sushi and rice pieces laid out as well as the roasted fishes for each of them. "Enjoy your meal," the girl said, bowing her head and then closing the screen door behind her.

"Sorry for interrupting something I shouldn't have," Naruto said with a twinkle in his eyes and a warning: _hope you weren't making advances on my sister even if she might have had the same intentions._ Bristled, Itachi defended his case.

"Believe me, Your Highness, attempting to seduce your sister is the LAST thing I'd want to do!"

But how would you explain his attraction to her hair which was now being carefully placed back into its simple but elaborate bun, the comb finishing the touch? Or even the smolder in her crystalline eyes and secret smile? He shook his head and settled on taking his fish tray and some of the sumptuous seafood rolls, some of which little Hinata crawled over to take for herself, making them all laugh - even himself.

He was stunned at how indecently Hanaru dug into her food without making a mess of herself. That was another wilder side that would have put her royal relatives as well as the nobility beneath to shame - but he was pleased she didn't have a care. _We have differences,_ hai, _but also more in common than I thought._

Naruto was moaning occasionally, the Uchiha resisting rolling his eyes, and his sister snickering as well as the dragon who shifted to dog-size chortling happily since she also seemed to enjoy the fact someone of royal lineage was free to be himself without restrictions.

If only such things could have lasted, could be better, for Itachi Uchiha now took Hanaru's words to heart that he DID have new people in his life - these three, including his horse friend who was safely tied outside with her companion. Naruto's words from awhile back returned to the surface of his skull.

 _"It won't last until you finally open up to someone. And I mean someone willing to know you instead of those lies that bastard has spread."_

 **No need to say how challenging it was to make it different AGAIN from Shrek and Fiona's growing attraction, while making it believable when these two are childhood friends and he'd rescued her (even when she doesn't know the truth behind his reasons, other than Danzo sending him).**

 **Awww, I really had fun doing this chapter, despite the challenges. But it's something I enjoy. :)**


	9. Walking in Fields of Gold

**So I remembered in chapter 3, it was mentioned Itachi and Naruto passed a smaller village, but it wasn't Shukuba. I'd forgotten until now. XD**

 **Named after and inspired by "Fields of Gold" (one by Celtic Woman and then by Triniti, both which I love so much), and it's a beautiful Celtic love song about lovers in fields of barley, the sun bearing down on them...and you get the picture. :) Take a listen to it on YouTube and see how it based what goes on now.**

Chapter Nine

Walking in Fields of Gold

He didn't say it outright, but he sympathized with her when she told him about her mother. And every word she said to him regarding himself was true; she would not give a damn if he called her foolish again. Her heart was stronger than any common sense she had in life.

Just as she knew she was in love with him, more than just that silly childhood admiration.

The way he was looking at her as she combed her hair - it made her heart skip beats more than anything else. When he said he was simply admiring it, having never been captivated by hair such as hers...if Hinata wasn't there, and had her brother and that employee not arrived with the food, something she and Itachi might regret would have occurred, for hair was said to be part of fore playing.

Hanaru was having thoughts indecent even for a princess. She had to stop this now, or else. So after the delicious meal prepared by someone else for a change, she went down to the spring, leaving Hinata up in the room, but it wasn't like the little creature couldn't keep a lookout as often as she would spare. It was still the middle of the day, so there were a few young women, a couple older ones, and it was nice to be around humans like this.

Ahh, it was heaven to sink into the purifying natural waters, the steam moistening her skin - and to have a cup of sake without getting drunk!

When she was finished, she purchased a bottle for the trip back home - just for her and her boys. They'd more than earned it.

The rest of the day consisted of them checking out the sights, sticking to the promise of not giving in to the temptation of spending hard-earned - even inherited - money on something useless. Although, Itachi brought them tea and sweets for all of them to enjoy out in the warmth of late summer. _Hard to believe it will soon be autumn, where the harvests can begin._

Summer was also the time of fireworks and flower gardens, which made her happy without words. The colors that burst into the pitless night canvas was a portrait in itself. The pathways and many flora they treaded during the afternoon - and the subtle yet strong aromas were divine perfumes out of a bottle!

"What a way to make up for lost time, huh, sister?" Naruto asked when they were crossing the bridge over the glittering, silver-brown stream. The little dragon on his shoulder - _you've really taken a liking to him, haven't you?_ \- whistled her agreement.

 _A way to make up for lost time..._

Looking up at Itachi's handsome face, she concurred, remembering the short time she had with him in childhood - even said certain things that would have made another boy her age run away in fright and disgust - and then him being the one to come and rescue her with her brother, whom she also lost so much time with, and here they were together enjoying time while it lasted.

Night drew late, and that was when she saw the fireworks from her window in the room she shared with Hinata, again dog-sized, and who knew if the boys were enjoying the sights. She was glad that Itachi wasn't present when IT happened, covering her in a delicate shroud of golden sparkles as those in the sky burst up.

After all this time, she still had no courage to tell him about this curse, lest he grimace and back away in disgust. He wouldn't even last if he could tolerate her temperamental moments which left disaster in its wake.

They were off as soon as morning broke, but not before enjoying a great breakfast made of eggs, miso, rice and fish. The ride on horse was fun if slow, and somehow she began to think that Itachi wanted to just slow it down on purpose - without words. _Ah...so you're enjoying this so much that one more day or two wouldn't hurt?_ Saying it aloud would just make him bite his tongue, refusing to admit it.

This time, Hinata drew herself to the same size as the horses, and she was riding her friend for her brother and champion to watch. Naruto grinned and couldn't get enough, but Itachi was something else with only his smoldering eyes telling her the story.

Beyond the Onimori Forest, which was long behind them, was another village smaller than Shukuba Town and Konoha Village, but they were not making another pit stop there. _Father could send out his own guard, or that Danzo. I don't know which would be worse. I don't want my time here to end so fast._

Halfway through the day, they paused at another river for some water and for Itachi to polish his weapons. This was her chance to bond with him more. It took her back to a time when she tried to play with a wooden weapon when they were children, and the scold she got made her hurt, but she stood her ground.

~o~

 _"What would a GIRL know about weapons? They're for men who do all the hard work, and she's supposed to be at home, protecting the house."_

 _Huffing, she scowled at his face. She thought he would be more understanding than that! Papa had said that boys thought they were better than girls, so now she wished she'd listened. "I want to know how to use them, because there are women who are warriors and capable," she argued. "My father says there is such a thing."_

 _He narrowed his eyes at her. "Then I'd like to see you try against me. Girl or not, I'll show you that you are not for the business," he said, with such shameless cruelty that made her want to cry, but she pushed it down because she would_ not _back down from the challenge. If her father believed in her, then she would show this boy._

~o~

He watched as she picked up a kunai and examined it, her thumb going to the sharp point. _Go ahead and prick your own finger, Your Royal Highness._ But nothing of the sort happened except a barely there graze, and she settled on placing it in her lap, her eyes distant as if reflecting on a past memory.

He had been thinking of that day himself, but had she?

Itachi never thought he would admit it, but he'd been cruel to her when he thought she was pitiful only because she was a girl. This woman before him now with the fierce determination and delicate strength was nothing compared to the mightiest samurai beside him. He found himself looking at his own reflection in his sword as he finished cleaning it. He heard a splash and looked up to see Naruto stark naked but hidden from the waist down in the shallow waters, that little dragon with him but keeping her distance - although when she ducked her head under and the prince noticed, he squealed and bounced backwards, putting his hands down there to try and cover himself.

Seeing this, Hanaru put both her hands over her face and stifled her giggles. Then she lowered them to look at him. "You look tired."

Indeed, he was. They had traveled for three days at the very least, but they were close to home. If they could pass that sunflower field, then it would show the landscape and the faraway visible image of Konoha Village beyond the scope. Sighing, Itachi put his sword down and reached to rub the sweat from his hairline and brows. His hair needed another brush; he hadn't done it since this morning.

What he let Princess Hanaru do was something that could be considered indecent in her ancestors' and current living relatives' eyes: he let his hair out of its tie for her to brush through with her mother's comb - therefore letting her hair run down her back, as well - and when that was done, he pushed his tunic down so it was around his waist, exposing his muscular back and shoulders to her eyes and hands.

He had never groaned so loudly when her dainty hands firmly worked their magic on his taut muscles, kneading them in a way he couldn't describe in his native tongue, and getting him to lower his defenses in a way he never would before an enemy. All the while, her brother and the dragon were enjoying the bath and then getting out to get some wild vegetation before they would be off again.

It was in this time Itachi told Hanaru all his stories about his life: from his clan's destruction to losing Sasuke as well as his reputation, his struggles to survive, feeding himself and Suki, until one day fate brought her brother and his former master into his life again - and finally right back to her.

He'd felt something small but wet hit the back of his shoulder, and he turned around with a small frown, stunned to see her cheek shining with a tear that slipped out at his loss of his _otouto_. Swallowing visibly in her throat, Hanaru removed a hand to wipe it away.

"You were branded despite your innocence and your brother's," she said, "and because your clan couldn't take it anymore. And you couldn't take your own life because of your own reasons. That doesn't make you a coward, Itachi. You chose to live because you're strong. Once a samurai, always a samurai _here_." She put her free hand that wasn't on his shoulder against where her heart and the orchid pendant rested.

 _Once a samurai...always a samurai._

He smiled at her wisdom.

"What is more: you loved your brother just like I love mine, so I know what it will be like if he died like Sasuke."

It was then that he decided he would officially not resent her any longer - or at least not treat her like some spoiled royal who needed rescuing.

Hinata and Naruto returned with the vegetation, and in no time were they back on their feet, the rest of the afternoon being when they finally reached the grasslands, beginning with the canvas of wildflowers in assorted color, to the bright yellow of the sunflowers which marked summer while it lasted until autumn on the rise. This was when the wind picked up, and Hanaru surprised him by taking her comb out of her hair...

...and it flapped behind her like a wild halo of the heavens.

The Uchiha's breath had never been beaten out of his lungs as the sight was. He had been leading Suki by her reins when he saw the princess on the saddle had done the deed. She looked so _alive._

 _So free._

He wished he could just freeze this moment in amber and cherish it forever, but it didn't work that way. And what these flowers around them represented didn't help matters either.

The first was respect, which he possessed only for her.

Next was radiance, which the sun above and HER were, as one.

Finally, the one which had to be forbidden for them: _passionate love._

What transpired sealed it all, but he wouldn't say the words aloud or even to himself lest they both be damned to hell: when they stopped to just admire the view of the flowers for the great star above, she got down from the horse and fell into his arms, her long hair cascading over his arm like a waterfall. He ended up pulling her body close to him - but only to help her stand, nothing else! - and then their faces ended up close enough to kiss...before he had to pull his face away.

"I'm sorry, Hanaru," he breathed, a safe couple inches away from her face.

She looked disappointed but nodded her understanding, biting her lip and turning away to gather her hair up, putting it back into place as they continued to walk.

Against his better judgement, Itachi looked over to see Naruto gazing ahead, but the twinkle was there in his eyes as well as a faint flush in his cheeks.

~o~

Now, he was sure there was really something going on between his sister and Itachi, and Hinata was whispering her observations in his ear, too. "I hear you," he agreed quietly so they wouldn't hear, "but you know why they won't be together."

She scoffed, blowing a small circle of smoke just for the fun of it, away from his face even though he liked the smell of her breath. "Damn Danzo more than your father. If I had my way, I'd do you all a favor instead of letting your sister be doomed. He should have come in you and the Uchiha scoundrel's place - but then again, I never would have met you," she said sweetly, batting her tongue out at him without touching his skin, "and the princess never would have reunited with that young sweetheart of hers."

Naruto turned so pink he thought he was a bouquet of spring flowers. Just like he still was when his sister got down from Suki and ended up in Itachi's arms before the field of sunflowers, hair fallen from its confides by their late _okaa-san_ 's comb. Half of him was disappointed that they didn't kiss, but then again Itachi did it to spare them trouble, since her future awaited elsewhere.

Far away from _him_.

Prince Naruto had stopped thinking so much about their troubles, but now that they were closer, he was dwelling on what would happen to her. She would be expected to do the duties a wife would, have no freedom, and the only way out would either be suicide, or she would simply abandon it all to be a shrine maiden or something poor - a disgrace to the family even if Minato wanted nothing but her happiness. Naruto wanted better for his sister than a life of pain.

 _What if she could run away with Itachi?_

Itachi announced, some time later, that they had made it, and by then, the afternoon was coming to an end. Evening would soon be on the rise, and Hanaru was relieved to know that. They would pitch camp out here, near where that abandoned old shack was.

"Well, I waited most of my life to go home, so what is one day more?"

 **In the Japanese language of flowers (hanakotoba), the sunflower represents radiance, respect and of course passionate love. :3**

 **Before I began this story, I had several other choices of flowers, but the one that stuck was the very same one from Shrek especially for an important moment which is coming sooner than you think. ;)**


	10. What Happens After Dark

**Yup, you can guess based on the title. (sparks flying)**

Chapter Ten

What Happens After Dark

Rabbit and birds - knocked off the list for what they had over the spit he'd prepared for them later that day. Late afternoon was turning pale with each hour that passed as he turned it so the three squirrels were roasting; of course the dragon would enjoy hers raw because of her nature. One had been taken off for the princess to enjoy, and her brother eventually accepted his so that he could leave them both alone, Hinata trailing after him, dog-sized. The horses were tied to the supporting wooden poles of the entrance rooftop, and they'd been given their minerals and water while the meat was still cooking.

"My God, this is really delicious. Small, but filling. I think you do this better than me."

Itachi looked over his shoulder and smiled at her. "I suppose more than those fine luxury dishes you will be served when I get you home," he told her. "I could even make this into a stew if I'd had the chance. Not to boast, but I make a greedy squirrel stew - or anything with meat, as long as it wasn't a bloody steak."

Her brows furrowed lightly. "You don't like any kind of meat that has red blood?" she asked.

"Not at all. But that doesn't mean I prefer seafood and vegetation alone." _Because anything with blood makes me think of violence as well as what was taken from me._ She seemed to get the message.

"Well, I guess you are also right when you say I'll dine differently," Hanaru said when he came to sit beside her with his own kill. "I wish I could have my way and sneak away just to visit you, cook your meals for you just because I want to."

She was saying she wanted to be the one to do everything for him even though he was more than capable of taking care of himself, but it wasn't like that. Somehow it seemed like she was hinting she _wanted_ to run away with him, living off the wild instead of going back to wealth that was waiting for her. Perhaps if she would, then he could damn the reward after all and just say Naruto was right, that life had more than just prestige and honor.

"Itachi, when you return me, what are you going to do after? Are you going to..." She cleared her throat. "...find someone and settle down?"

The question startled him. If anyone would ask him that question, it was Naruto who had that privilege, but with her, he no longer felt that invasion of privacy. She simply wanted to know, since tomorrow was their last day, and he would bring her to her husband-to-be as well as her father. "I believe I once said that I considered finding a wife, but like I said: who would marry someone like me?" he pointed out. "But if that opportunity came, I'd expect her to be able to take care of everything and not rely on me." She scoffed.

"Well, you've seen me. I can do just that," she stated, after a bite of squirrel meat - so unladylike that it made him chuckle. It was hard to believe she was the daughter of the emperor.

No doubt she would make a great wife, he thought with a smile as he watched her. If she was in a different position, he would have taken her then and there. Looking upon her face and taking in her hair, back to its confines, and enchanted by her alabaster skin, crystalline eyes and the fiery streaks of silk, Itachi forgot all about the cooling meat in his hands and was leaning in close to her like earlier at the sunflower field...

"Oh, isn't that romantic or what?"

Their heads whipped around to see him standing there, mouth still chewing his meat, and so was Hinata right behind him. "NARUTO!"

He held up both his hands, slightly greasy. "Hold on, don't mind me! Just saying it's a perfect image: my sister and her champion before a fair setting sun..." He jerked his head behind him for emphasis to point out the setting star, which was once again going down for the new day afterwards - his shocking hair was a halo against the splashes of pastel - but its mention caused his sister's eyes to widen as well as her body to bolt to a standing position.

"SUNSET?!"

 _What now? Want to go to bed early again?_ "What exactly is the matter with you, Hanaru?" Itachi asked, standing with her, keeping hold on his squirrel. "I've been wanting to know your need to stop and go to sleep early just as the sun is about to go down -" He was interrupted, not by her doe-like eyes as if he were about to figure out why before she could, but Hina-ryu spoke up.

"My ladyship is afraid of the dark. Whenever we would be out, we always returned by nightfall to the temple. The habit is just hard to die, right, Princess?" she asked sweetly, batting her lashes and making the young woman laugh nervously.

" _H-hai,_ that's it. I'm just terrified. In fact, I have to go inside." She turned around to walk up the single-level step to the entrance which was crawling on the outside with falling ivy leaves. Her brother called out with vigor.

"You know, sister, I used to be afraid, so it's nothing to be ashamed of!"

She blushed and quickly slipped behind the door she opened, the dragon following after her. _Protector as always_. It made the ronin wonder if the princess would always need the little beast who shifted size to size when she was married, or if she did, then it would be like him and Suki. "Good night, _otouto_ \- Itachi," she said, closing the door after her.

And of course leaving him the butt of Prince Naruto's observations. "Oh, I see what's going on. See, I'm her brother and I see everything. You two are digging on each other; I can feel it. Hinata has animal instincts, and she's noticed, too. She even agreed she wouldn't eat you whole now."

Itachi scoffed and sat down to finish his evening meal while the prince picked up the stick to keep the fire going as darkness would fall. "Naruto, I'm only bringing her back to your father and Danzo, remember? It can't be anything else."

"Wake up and smell the summer roses, Itachi Uchiha. Go and tell her your feelings." That was it; that was the last straw. Angrily, he shifted his body and clenched his jaw.

"Naruto Namikaze," he ground back, "there is NOTHING to tell her. And even if I did - nor am I saying I _do_ \- it is because she is a princess, and I'm just a coward who let his brother and clan perish. I survived because I just wanted to live. It's what I deserve for disobeying orders, even when I did know what my master was capable of." He shook his head and returned his attention back to the fire - and that was when he noticed the thing that was laying there along with his pack and Naruto's.

The bottle of sake which hadn't yet been opened. The prince noticed with sparkling eyes.

Itachi then remembered that _she'd_ bought that bottle for all of them to share with the evening meal. _She must have forgotten, too._ He smiled. _But there is always tomorrow, before we reach Konoha - if her brother and I can share what we can while she slumbers._

~o~

When the sky was getting darker and darker, after a few swigs each from the sake bottle - making sure enough was left for his sister if she wanted any tomorrow before they left for the final trip - Itachi announced he needed to get "more firewood" despite there being plenty of chopped down logs which Naruto had done himself, making him frown.

Until he saw the last Uchiha going in the direction of the sunflower field between him and the view of Konoha. He grinned devilishly to himself. _Kami, why won't you just admit it, Itachi: you're in love with my sister, consequences be damned._

He chose this opportunity now to slip into the humble abode to see his sister now that it was dark. Which meant he was going to finally see THAT side of her. The reason their father sent her away.

Naruto looked up and around, seeing old lanterns lit up to provide some light. Some wooden beams were rotted with neglect, shadows dancing and giving off the vibe of a ghost story. There was also moss and other things caused by moisturizer, like rain. He shivered when he saw a spider web; he HATED spiders as much as ghosts scared him.

For the first time, he saw the hole in the roof, telling him a rainfall could catch them at unexpected times like this place suffered. _At least_ nee-chan _didn't have that issue._

What made it better was the full moon in the sky.

The prince halted, his spine tingling with the flesh and nerves crawling up and over it as he heard a CREAK somewhere. Now he was getting even more scared. "Oh, spooky. I'm not going to waste my time with this," he muttered, shaking his head and moving on -

\- only for another sound to happen which included a _crash_ and wood breaking. He spun around and saw smoke in the way, winced as he heard soft groans, and jumped back by two steps as there was the shapeless form rising from the minor wreckage. He was about to scream when something crawled up his back, and something else coming over his mouth to stifle the screams that almost did escape because he'd been taken aback by the intruder and the little beast he at first mistook for a spider.

"Oh, honestly, Naruto! You're making a big deal out of your own sister," Hinata huffed, calming him down at once. He craned his neck to look right at her and started at the mention of his _sister_ , then jerked his head in the direction of the being who was human and NOT human at the same time.

"Naruto...look upon this for the first time. The reason Father sent me away..."

He sputtered when he looked upon her face and then down, before going back up again. "H-Hanaru." On her cheeks were whisker marks similar to his own, but the abnormalities that stood out were the silken, reddish gold ears that protruded from her hair, again released from the comb, as well as the _tail_ that stuck out from her lower back. People might say she was beautiful, but for the superstitious and small-minded...the word _kitsune_ would be screamed in terror, loathing and disgust.

"You look...different," was all he could say, and Hinata jumped off of him to resume dog-size, crawling across the floorboards to latch onto a bucket filled with water.

Hanaru turned away from him and looked down into the pristine reflection that showed this side of her which Itachi still didn't know about. She'd been like this for as long as either of them could remember, but as she said, this was his first time to see it. But it only happened when the sun went down, which explained her needs to make camp by then, hiding herself from Itachi and those in the town.

It was then that he remembered the poem Minato recited for him which had been told to him by the cursed girl before him:

 _By day and night you are one thing and another_

 _until you find the one who tames the savage_

 _and then assume love's true form._

Sounded like a love poem, right? It was actually a spell.

Seeing his sister like this made his guts clench. Her body was quivering, that tail swishing back and forth at her will. The dragon looked at him with extreme sorrow, seen in her eyes which blinked a few times to hold back whatever tears she was threatening to shed. "Just look at me," she croaked. "This monster - this creature that shouldn't exist!" Angry and frustrated, she slapped her hand flat into the water, causing some to splash onto the floor. One made way to hit Naruto in the face, making him wince a little bit again. "Just exactly why I was placed in that temple, guarded by this girl -" She sat down on the nearby bench and gestured to the dragon coming to curl against her leg almost lovingly. A smile now formed on her face when the little creature purred. "- because _Otou-san_ knew what he was doing. He wouldn't have let me be guarded by a real monster."

So long story short: his sister was cursed as an eight-year-old child to become a _kitsune_ girl every night until the day would come when she would be rescued by someone who would _love_ her - and tame the beast, so to speak. It wasn't like their father had a choice in any matter.

Just like he had no choice but for his daughter to marry that rat snake Danzo before he saw her the way she was. Naruto growled internally as he hated the man more than ever, seeing his sister put her face in her hands and sob softly. Telling her it wasn't that bad - her appearance, he meant - wouldn't change a damned thing, but one thing would, and that was stick to his plan of getting to their father before Danzo found them.

There was one person who deserved this princess, and if this wasn't how a princess was meant to look - especially by night - then one man had the honor to break this spell. " _Nee-chan,_ what if you don't marry Danzo and run away with Itachi, go far away from here? I can think of an excuse to give our father." But that would hurt Minato not only personally, but the entire land. There was no telling what Danzo could do...

"Because you and Itachi have so much in common, and even though it was short, you've known each other as children," Naruto insisted when she didn't reply. "And how would that mummy know how to handle my sister when Itachi's just learned to deal with you? You have feelings for him, and he might have them for you. He won't admit it, but Hinata and I both see it."

Maybe he shouldn't have said it, but he HAD to.

"I can't just marry whoever I want, and you know that!" Hanaru burst, looking up at him with glazed doe eyes. "Just...take a look at me, _otouto!_ " She gestured herself with both hands running over her face and ears, the tail behind her straight up and unmoving for now. "I mean, really -" She halted herself and took a few deep breaths. "Danzo is a scheming and arrogant _teme_ , and I don't want to stay with Itachi either. Princesses are to do what's expected of them, not follow their hearts. It's all only fiction," she spat, looking ahead.

Hinata snorted and blew smoky circles in the air just for fun but also irritation. "Hana-hime, if I and other beasts exist, so does true love!" she snapped, but her ward wouldn't have it.

"Look, you two, it doesn't matter what I want in the end - or what he wants. That's just how it has to be."

That did it! "Hanaru, can't you at least tell Itachi the truth before it's too late? Because what's the point of talking if you have to keep secrets and let them live long until they are hard to kill?" he demanded, earning a snarl from his sister. He swallowed and stepped back. He'd just triggered a small arrow from the beast inside her.

"You...will...NOT...tell him," Hanaru growled. "You better promise, little brother, or I'll tear you to pieces myself here and now."

He gulped and cleared his throat. _I'd rather live, thank you very much._ And now that he looked at the dragon who had a thing for him, he felt the sweat on his brow. "Fine. But if I won't, you'd better do it yourself," he stated before turning and going out the door. He needed another drink of that sake after all of this.

~o~

When he plucked the nearest - and most perfect - sunflower he could find, he was struggling with what to say to her when he knelt before her and presented it to her. He wasn't going to run away anymore; he was going to tell the princess he might have feelings for her.

 _When I saw this flower, I thought of you, because it is radiant, passionate and respectful just as you are._

It sounded like something from poetry, but it was also genuine. He spent long enough by the flower field to think this over. After he said what he would, he would ask her if she could forsake her life and run away with him. They could get out of Konoha and go anywhere they wanted, live off the land. He would be the provider while she was the manager of the household, since she enjoyed anything that came their way. The only complaint she would have was if he was too overprotective of her. But either way, he would do everything to make her happy just as she had done so to him in the last several days. He could refuse whatever Danzo would reward him and spit back in his face by taking away the prize the old man didn't deserve. In the morning, the four of them - counting her brother and Hinata the dragon - would work out the details involving Emperor Minato and the prince's future. He smiled to himself as he found himself going up to the shack where she was, where there was light inside, courage alight in his heart and feeling like a young man his age should when it came to seeking the hand of his -

But before he could knock the door, he heard the voices - and what he heard altered everything, even his heart, as fast as a sea storm destroyed everything in its wake.

"...arrogant _teme_ , and I don't want to stay with Itachi either."

She was talking to her brother and that little protector of hers, assuming Hinata kept her dog size, but he didn't want to know. What he just heard: Hanaru - no, _Her Imperial Highness_ \- had said that he was an arrogant bastard, and that she didn't WANT to run away with him. She was just wanting to get back home to her precious royal life, hiding the truth from him all this time.

He tuned out much of what else she said, consumed by his own emotions. Just as he'd been before in his life, he'd been betrayed by his heart. It had been becoming full only to end up with nothing.

Besides throwing down the flower, this was the last nail to the coffin for him and what could have been between them: "Look, you two, it doesn't matter what I want in the end - or what he wants. That's just how it has to be."

Livid, Itachi stormed over to Suki and undid her reins. "Come on, girl. We're going to do what needs to be done." If his life was doomed like this - first with losing his brother and parents, his reputation, and now the woman he _thought_ had loved him - then be damned if he could ever think that there was a silver lining for him.

The human heart was nothing but weak and useless.

~o~

"Well, you know he is right, Princess," Hinata told her as she went to go lay in the middle of the floor. This place was so small that it had just the cot and broken necessities not in use unless they were to be replaced. "Tell Itachi and then you can work it out with your father. Or just run away period. I'd be happy to go in your place and eat Danzo for you." She blinked with a lazy grin on her jaws before yawning and closing them altogether.

When her brother was gone and the dragon was sleeping, Hanaru was left to her thoughts as well as petting her own twitching tail. It was soft and coarse in some places; her ears were sensitive if someone else touched them. Even it wouldn't erase the words: she and Itachi had so much in common, known each other when they were young before she went away, and he made her happier than she was sure Danzo ever would. But it was like she said in that she was a princess, so she was to do what she was told, and the only way out was suicide or being a shrine maiden. A disgrace like Itachi was.

She was ignoring what her heart was saying, despite Hinata being right as well. Her father was an understanding man who could figure something out, but it had been years since she'd seen him, so what if things changed?

She might have made her mind up when she found her bare toes touching something there on the ground. Looking down, she saw that it was a _sunflower._

Itachi was nowhere in sight; he must have left it there, thinking she was asleep - unaware of the warning bells that were going off - and so she picked it up herself with a slight smile...when an idea blinked in her brain.

After sleeping that night for a few hours, waking up on her own time as the sky was turning gray and pale blue with dawn approaching, she picked that flower back up again and looked upon its radiant yellow petals around a dark brown core. She drew out all the petals as an easier way to handle the situation, and the last petal was the decision which made her bolt to her feet, the dragon still sleeping and twitching in dreams.

She was going to tell him.


	11. How Could Life Go Wrong

Chapter Eleven

How Could Life Go Wrong

She opened the door and looked around, seeing Itachi nowhere, and Suki missing from her place beside Kurama. And there was also Naruto curled up by the long since gone out fire. The bottle of sake was there, making her almost laugh as she wondered how much he drank before she could have her sip. Chuckling, she shook her head.

"Itachi!" she called out. No answer. But then something else caught her attention from the corner of her eye. Turning her entire head to her right, she saw it: _the sun is coming up._

She was going to let Itachi SEE what she looked like at night, but now that he was nowhere in sight and the beautiful golden orb was rising from the horizon, blanketing the sky now with light blue, gray, pink and lavender, she was going to just have to tell him herself whether he would believe it or not, but how could he not since dragons, ogres and the likes existed? All she had to do was say that she was cursed as a child, her father sent her away for protection and that the only one who could make it right was the one who loved her. Simple, right?

Smiling, Hanaru watched the golden sparkles surround as the sun rose to its highest at early morning; she reached up to feel that the fox ears had vanished, shrinking back into her skull as the tail did the same. She didn't need to have a reflection to see if the whiskers on her face faded like painted images would over time.

It was also at that time she saw him coming her way, riding on his horse, and she was almost happy to see him, excited even - but then she saw the look on his face when his eyes rested on her. A myriad of negative emotions: anger, resentment. That shocked her; what had happened that he looked like this? She tried not to think if it involved HER, not after last night... "Itachi, are you all right?" She tried reaching for him, but he waved her hand off and remained on his horse, still scowling.

"Perfect. Never been better, Your Highness."

 _"Your Highness"?! What happened to just "Hanaru"?_ "Why are you like this? I have to tell you something -"

He cut her off, so harshly that it struck her across the face. "You don't have to tell me anything. I heard enough of what you said to your brother and that little beast of yours last night. I heard every word that you don't need to tell to my face, Princess," he sneered, Suki nickering in agreement.

Hanaru tried not to cry; she was _not_ going to cry. He heard everything she said, but because she didn't want to run away with him - which was NOT true - he saw her no different than when they first met. That confirmed Naruto saying the ronin had feelings for her, but his heart had been stomped on. He'd found love in her, which she was too scared to jump into because of obvious circumstances, and now he was looking at her the way he was as well as talking her down like the first day.

However, what did that mean for her ugly secret? He hadn't said anything of that yet. "I thought...you'd understand," she managed, throat sore from talking alone.

"Oh, I understand. Like you said, 'arrogant _teme_ '. Who wants to be with that kind of man? Why should you bother spending one more minute, much less a _day_ , with the likes of me? It never matters what I want," Itachi said bitterly. "I always have someone that gives me purpose...only for it to be taken from me."

Now the tear slipped down her eyes, which he noted but said nothing to. His raised voice to her sleeping brother made her nearly jump out of her skin just as it did to him. "NARUTO, WAKE UP!"

"What? What - is someone getting murdered?!" he yelped, jumping to sitting position. He looked at her and Itachi with blinking eyes. "What the hell was that for, Itachi?!"

"Get up and grab our possessions," the Uchiha said coldly. "I'd rather we be home before afternoon sunlight. And Princess, get that dragon of yours."

He was ordering them around, refusing to listen to her, and this Hinata heard when she came out of the little shack. "You don't have the right to tell me what to do, Uchiha," she growled, sensing what was happening. He snorted, disregarding her entirely and announcing they were going as soon as everything was cleared up. He was done with this journey, felt his job was completed, and wanted to get on with his miserable life which made Hanaru resent him now.

What had she been thinking, halfway assuming that there could have been something?

Hinata shrunk down to size so she hid in Naruto's pack, not intending to let the guards see her, her little friend told her privately. "Better just let things be as they are for now," Hinata whispered. "I have a plan that doesn't involve running away or even causing a civil war. Your father won't be dethroned because of Danzo. I have a feeling that he could be plotting that, so that's why he must have asked for you."

Hanaru had no idea what to say to that, though she must have heard that little voice, but she trusted her guardian's wisdom. Naruto knew nothing, yet, and that was for the best. Except she had no idea what to do about that bastard ahead of them either. She was sitting behind her brother this time, since Itachi wanted nothing more to do with her, and she could shed her tears now. Naruto turned his head halfway and regarded her with sympathy. "I tried talking to him, but he won't listen to me," she whispered. "He heard everything, but he thinks I'm..."

That made her brother bare his teeth like a wild fox. "I should just get him myself," he said. She shook her head.

"No, _otouto,_ don't make it worse than it already is. Hinata has a plan," she said in his ear so the little dragon didn't hear. "Don't do anything that makes it inescapable." His eyes lit up then; just like him to think that if he got away once, he could do it again. But they weren't even home yet for everything to be set in stone.

The entire ride, she felt like her spirit left her body and she was just a walking corpse. _Might be like this when the wedding planning begins, all those cursed rituals, the kimono measurements taken - all that which makes me so tired I want to die from it._

"Princess, here we are. This is my wedding present to you."

Those were the first words he said to her, uncaring about her anymore other than being the burden she was, breaking her heart more than it already was and enraging her to the point the monster vixen within wanted to come out and rip his head from his shoulders. She looked beyond in the distance and gritted her teeth as she saw the man in the lead, wearing a simple summer kimono jewel-toned for the season, and behind him either four or five samurai in armor and masked helmets.

The look of the old man in the front, with his oily dark hair and the white fabric wrapped around the left side of his face, she tried not to flinch as she thought of this man being her husband. _This is the one who destroyed Itachi's life._

His voice was rough but otherwise polite. "Princess Hanaru. You're lovelier than I would have dreamed of - I recall you being a small, comely child who ran through the flower fields, laughing with the butterflies - although I'm sorry to see you haven't exactly been properly cared for."

He must have referred to her loose hair which hadn't yet been combed before Itachi demanded they all left - just so he could deliver her right to this man with whom her life would be unbearable. _He met with him before he returned, and brought me right here._

And what Itachi said confirmed everything: "Now, the reward as promised, Danzo?"

~o~

 _He traveled in the late hours of the night just to come and request an audience with the man who had his fate between gnarly fingers. The guards searched him and had to take his weapons so to ensure he wouldn't attack their master. But he didn't come all the way out here for a fight. He left Suki outside, keeping a wary eye over his shoulder until he was all the way inside the compound._

If they do anything to my friend, they'll answer to me, and I'll have to steal one of their horses.

 _"Itachi. It's a surprise to see you at this hour of the night. You're incredibly lucky that you remember I am a night owl."_

 _He knelt before the man who was behind his short desk, paperwork all finished except for a late night cup of tea which was still steaming. He didn't care whether or not if it was the first or the next after however many. "Yes, you are right."_

 _Danzo looked at him with a squinting eye. "Where is the princess and that renegade brother of hers?" he questioned, closing his sun-burned fingers around the steaming lacquered cup and bringing it to his lips for a small sip as he waited for the disgraced Uchiha's answer._

 _"Not far away. In fact, that is why I am here," Itachi replied coldly as he found himself haunted by the princess, the woman he had thought would love him and run away with him, repercussions be damned, who had said he was a pompous bastard and didn't want to be with him - after everything they did together!_

 _But that was all going to change when he and this man as well as a handful of his soldiers would rendezvous, the exchange ending as it had begun._

~o~

She didn't know which was worse: his deceit or his shattering of her heart without even listening to her. He...he'd LIED to her. He never told her that Danzo offered to reward him if he'd rescued her; it was all so he could get his disgraced status revoked.

She was confused now, because she also hated the old man on the horse, who stayed behind like a coward while he sent this man - her childhood friend who was now the one who broke her heart, even though she unintentionally broke his, too - to do his dirty work.

" _Hai_ , Itachi," Danzo said with an undertone of agitation, "but you'll have it in a matter of days, after the wedding. Now, leave before I change my mind. I'll send one of my men to your residence by then." The Uchiha sniffed and raised his head higher, hitching the reins of his horse and starting away, but not before Danzo called out to him, "Perhaps I don't regret killing you and the prince before now."

So, he threatened to kill Itachi and her brother when the Uchiha refused the first time. Hanaru wished she could spit at him in the face. He cleared his throat when he looked back at her. "You will have to forgive me, Princess - Prince Naruto, bring your steed closer so I can have a better look at my future bride."

 _Bride._ The word made her stomach roll even more than Kurama galloping over unwillingly. She was a safe three feet away from Danzo, but it still felt like unwanted contact. "Lord Danzo," she said numbly, looking at him but avoiding eye contact. "Forgive you for what exactly?"

He didn't seem offended, or he just didn't let it show. "Well, startling you, since it is clear your champion didn't tell you that he would surprise you by bringing you here at this time. He should have given you time to prepare yourself. I understand women enough for that." His single eye was on her unkempt hair, which she pushed behind her shoulder and tamed down the best she could, without pulling Kushina's comb from within her garment.

"You're right. He should have. In fact, he should have at least said one last goodbye, for I spent a few days getting acquainted with him."

At this time, Itachi was gone and without one final look, not that it mattered anymore, but her heart was still hurting. "And I see you have had a bit of a falling out," Danzo noted, startling her and making her wonder how much he sensed, or was he just working on her? "No matter then. We best be on our way home now that you are here. Your father is waiting for you - for you both," he added with a biting edge towards her brother.

"Then let's not waste another minute and just get home."

Thankfully she was still riding behind her brother when they galloped towards Konoha. It was vast, beautiful and peaceful like she remembered in her youth. But in her life, anything but. She couldn't stop thinking about Itachi no matter how hard she tried.

~o~

The sooner he was back at the hut, the better. He didn't want to stay another minute in ANY of their presences. He wanted to just get back to his life which was all he had. If he couldn't be happy, then privilege in a matter of days as well as making money would have to be all that would provide him and Suki comfort.

When he finally arrived, the hut and little stable didn't look like anyone had touched them. He got off of Suki's saddle, stretching his legs and removing his weapons. To finally be home was a relief, for it meant these things: a bath in the spring, eat and relax, for tomorrow he was going back to Ushi after many days of no business. Inside, all his possessions were as he left them, including the spare armor and weapons which were his luck. _Might be the last time I worry about fighting for survival and selling stolen valuables._

But he kept in mind there could be an ulterior motive, so when Danzo sent his man, he would be ready to kill him and then dump his corpse. Except that meant labeling him as a murderer who would be forced to go on the run.

When the day was over and he was laying on his back, the air cool for once, he frowned as he found himself missing something. He'd spent the last decade of his life alone, save Suki outside, but now he realized he never would have thought he would...

 _Miss Naruto's nag - and even his sister._

Scowling, Itachi turned onto his side, squeezing his eyes shut and growling that he couldn't sleep. He decided to grab the last of that bottle of sake, drinking until he was tired enough to fall into a dreamless sleep.

The next day, when he rode Suki to Ushi's cave which was where he did his business, the old fox leered and asked him if he heard the news that was going on. "That old cur Danzo gonna wed the Princess Hanaru - and only a few days after she comes home. That one whose samurai you've been offing for my merchandise? Might be a good idea for business, maybe not, now that he'll wed the emperor's daughter."

Itachi said nothing to all of that, just traded the valuables, got his millet and sake, then hauled himself on his cherished friend to return to the hut.

He found himself thinking once more back to all the things which he never realized he would have grown to miss, and spited himself for the sentimentality: no more good sake, no bantering, no secrets to trade...

...what was worse was that all he could think about was long, golden hair and a kind heart which betrayed him if losing his brother and clan hadn't been enough.

Besides hunting and selling, he spent his days fishing, feeding Suki her usual grass and water, then trained in the fields so he could get his anger out in the open, yet none of it would make him better no matter how much he wanted it. And at night didn't improve, for he would still think of _her_ , which was worse than losing Sasuke now that he thought of it; even when he slept in his skin, he was haunted by the memory of the touches of her hands on his shoulders as she used to massage his shoulders from muscle tension, the pleasurable tugging as she brushed his hair with her mother's comb - no one ever did that for him before, either.

And the damnable lingering sensation of their bodies close, and what would have been their first and last kiss.

 _Was all of this really worth it?_

What neither he nor Hanaru were aware of was that each day that passed, they mimicked each other's activities: sitting outside and enjoying a quiet meal alone, away from company, trying to let go of a love that never got to be.

~o~

As soon as he and his sister were home, there was their father waiting for them at the _torii_ accompanied by his numerous attendants. The emperor wanted to be there to see his daughter in young womanhood, and though he kept a straight face, his eyes were shining with joy - but also with pain.

He was overjoyed seeing his daughter again, having missed out on much of her childhood because a damned creature of the otherworld brought this on them; he was suffering because he was forced to go through with her marrying a man beneath his wing whom he knew was plotting, though Naruto wished there was a plan, make it all easy for them.

Quietly, he cursed Itachi for adding to his _nee-chan_ 's list of anguishes. But if he wasn't his friend whether the Uchiha wanted to admit it or not, he wouldn't have forgiven him. Because he highly doubted Itachi accidentally heard _everything._

Except he had NO idea how he was going to get away from the palace now that he would be under tight guard. But leave the details up to Hinata who shrunk to rat size now so that people didn't notice her - completely - as she did the job of plotting for him, for Hanaru's sake and all of Konoha. "I'm going to spy on that rat snake for you," she whispered in his ear before slithering down and hiding amongst the armor of one of Danzo's samurai. She was going to come back and give him the details of their suspicions before she would spring them both free unawares.

Despite being rewarded for getting his sister back, to be told by his father that he was disappointed in his behavior was a jab to his rear end. Danzo never mentioned Itachi's name either; surprise, surprise.

And speaking of which: the wedding was in four days, following her return home and the announcement made after she refreshed at the imperial palace. Naruto had done the same; it was also saddening to watch Kurama be taken from him and given back to whoever his original owner in the village was, but he would never forget their adventures.

The prince spited everything going on around him. All the food being prepared, the festival in time for the leaves' color to be in play as means to celebrate - but what hurt him most was his own sister suffering and crying in private. Hanaru, strong-willed and beautiful - not that she wasn't now - had been reduced to a powerless mess, and he decided enough was enough right before Hinata returned and reported to him what she heard Danzo planning with his samurai.

"Girl, we got to get out of here and bring Itachi whether he wants to come or not," he declared.

 **Woo-hoo, now let's go on a final ride with our heroes! :D**


	12. For the Love of a Princess

**Named for one of the newest songs of Celtic Woman. :3**

Chapter Twelve

For the Love of a Princess

As soon as it was late, she awoke him with a little bite to his ear, jerking him to awareness, and there were a scant few guards on night patrol, but they slipped out through one of his windows. As soon as they landed on the grass, she averted to the size of a horse for him to climb atop, and just like that, they were off.

Tomorrow was the wedding day, which would take place as the sun was going to set, and that would be when he and Itachi would strike, since that was going to be a small event in contrast to the festival going on outside which the people would be celebrating. So they slept up in trees for the night - she had done it before, and wasn't stupid to pick something that would just fall apart because of their weight - and it was exciting but also scary for him. Hinata giggled when she saw his paranoia. "Oh, I wouldn't dream to let my precious _ō_ _ji_ fall from my arms."

The more she talked to him like that, making him redder instead of pink, he thought maybe it wasn't so bad after all. If they couldn't get married and have children, they could find some way to make it work. She was valuable in his life as she was to Hanaru.

Naruto admitted he had trouble sleeping since he couldn't stop dwelling on what she had told him when she returned, before their gallop into the night.

 _"Danzo is indeed plotting what I feared. As soon as he marries your sister, he'll have his men ready and storm the palace, but right after the festivities end. And he has no intention to reward Itachi, again as we thought. But it's not like that scoundrel must know since he's too swallowed up by his emotions now."_

And that was the problem: love must be wonderful, but it also made you do the stupidest things that caused you to ruin your life. Such as not trusting your loved one and rather assumptions.

Konoha was in danger, not only their family, so Itachi was going whether he liked it or not, and he planned to say what Hanaru had been denied.

"Oh, here we are," Hinata said, narrowing her eyes. "Just look at him - alone and taking his emotions out on nothing and no one in particular. Pathetic."

Just like that, they had found the bastard in the fields, and he was swinging his sword around at an invisible target, striking in parts he knew well, and it made Naruto snort in agreement. He thought of a better way to take his own anger and frustration out on the miserable Uchiha. Jumping off of the dragon, he roared out his rage and pulled out his own sword to come clashing with Itachi's; the other man whirled around and raised his weapon to parry against his.

Some time later, the sword play drew to a halt, their blades screeching and threatening to break apart simultaneously. "What do you think you are doing, Your Highness?" Itachi growled through his teeth.

"Just what I have been wanting to do," Naruto growled back. "We got problems much more worse, and you're coming with us, bastard!"

"Enough! I'm finished with the lot of you. Go back home before you die today. I don't want to kill you -"

Hinata cut in, snarling defense. "You kill my prince and you go through me. But we're not going to off each other for Hanaru's sake. I'm not even going to eat you up like I should have when I had the chance either," she stated, lips pulled back in a catlike grin.

Itachi's lip curled. "Well, I couldn't care less." He pulled his sword away and turned his back to them. "Both of you get off my lands. Go back to your sister and be beside her as she marries into her destiny," he spat, setting Naruto's inner beast off with a fury.

"You know what, Itachi Uchiha? For the last half of your life," he shouted, shoving his sword back into its place, Hinata trailing after him as they followed the long-haired man back in the direction of his hut, "it's always been you, you, you. Your heart changed and NOT for the better - in fact, it's no better than the blackest pits of hell you let yourself sink into - or maybe you have no heart since that night you lost everything! I lost Sasuke because he was my best friend, so you aren't the only one who loved him!" _Try and say that because I'm the spoiled prince that I still have things and people in my life while you have nothing,_ teme!

Itachi paused and whirled around to look at him, eyes flashing. "How _dare_ you accuse me of not having a heart! I had it and lost it, yes, but then your sister made it whole only to smash it all over again!" he snarled.

He had no right talking back and hinting Hanaru, HIS sister, was a temptress who left men with nothing but ash! "Oh, just shut up about that and pay attention! You don't want to let anyone in because you're done with being wounded emotionally. Guess what, high and mighty? It's LIFE! We just go on, like our father says! Everything comes and goes, some come back because we choose to! You just have to let someone in your dark life, Itachi, before you wake up old and realize how mussed up you are! That'd be letting Danzo win! You want him to haunt your life forever?!" By this time, Hinata caught up to Itachi and hissed at him. She grew to one more size larger in an attempt to intimidate him, but the only thing it did was get him to halt momentarily when all three of them were just about eight feet away from the cottage.

"If I didn't think you were low the first time these eyes saw you, then you certainly are now. You are cold, thinking always about yourself, you insulted Naruto the last time he ran to you, and you never appreciated anything anyone would ever do for you - not even me. You push people around or away."

"Then explain why you both came back here if I treat you so terribly," Itachi hissed, picking his pace up again and stalking for the bamboo curtain in the cottage doorway.

Naruto and Hinata shouted at the same time: "BECAUSE FRIENDS FORGIVE EACH OTHER!" And because the Uchiha's back was to them, they shared a grin with each other.

Itachi pulled back the curtain and retorted, "Then I forgive you both for stabbing me in the back!" His horse whinnied in dismay that she had to witness a heated exchange, but she couldn't complain with words like the prince and the dragon were doing. This man was not stubborn as a mule, but something worse without a name. Naruto was going to burn this place down if this last try didn't do anything. Or his girl could tear it down and swallow her prey.

"There you are doing it again just like you did to my sister!" Naruto said, hands on his hips. "All she was - she was nothing but good to you, and she even told me herself, but you never even cared to listen on that, did you, man-woman!" See if Itachi would take being called an overgrown wimp and maybe kill him for the insult. "If I didn't say you have no heart, then you don't have it to love her the way she loves you. I know my sister way better than you ever did, and we hadn't even grown up together! Did you ever give her a chance?"

"Why should I?" Itachi countered. "She said I was a pretentious brute! If she DID love me as you say, she ought to have chosen to run away with me! I was going to ask her if she wanted to do that with me."

Hinata spat water right onto the curtain, probably hoping it hit the object of her fury like he was also hoping. "She wasn't referring to you, you pigheaded Uchiha; she was referring to that Danzo rat! The one I'm going to devour in your place," she said with a huff and a lift of her chin.

Several seconds went by in stunned silence. For a moment, both thought he wouldn't respond or even come out - but they were both wrong. Naruto suppressed a grin of triumph, but Hinata was the opposite.

"She...wasn't talking about me?" Itachi repeated, blinking once and devoid of his previous rage. "And she meant Danzo."

Naruto was glad he got through to him, but he wasn't getting off the hook easy. "Ah, no, I am not saying anything else."

"Naruto! Look, I apologize. My behavior is unacceptable as it has been all these years." Itachi sighed, stepping out and standing in front of them. "I was wrapped up that I didn't care others were still there...and you were right, Naruto. Status is not as important as love and friendship. Can you forgive me?"

"That's what friends are for!" Proudly, the prince extended his hand to the ronin, and the handshake was the final deal, with the dragon sitting back and watching.

 _Except Hanaru needs more convincing - and there's still the wedding to deal with._ When he mentioned this, Itachi's eyes widened. "What are we waiting for? We have to stop the wedding today before I lose her forever." His eyes hardened. "I'm not going to let Danzo take one more person away from me and haunt me for the rest of my life."

Hinata cleared her throat. "The wedding takes place before sunset, which I think is the perfect timing. Because my lady has something she has wanted to say to you, which I refuse to say along with Naruto. We go to the palace at sunset - if the emperor's guard or the rat's don't reach us then."

~o~

As far as the poor princess was concerned, this was a funeral of her own and she was a walking dead, regardless of common sense intact. And regardless of the meaning of the colors she was donning.

This was reserved for what the dead were buried in, heavy and constricting, and was for purely appearances. _Colors of purity, my fox tail_. It was pristine white, the sash being bloody red as well as the inner linings the same color. The silk hat-like veil which completely covered her hair - still held by her mother's tortoise-shell comb - was matching and without a decoration.

She said she would make his life hell, and now that she'd calmed down - as much as she could - maybe she could follow through when it came to the entrance in the bridal chamber. It also meant the beast could eat him up...but it wouldn't end well for her when he saw what she was. If he saw her like that, he was going to lash against her father. Unless she were to tame the beast in herself enough to cause a quick but quiet death.

She could poison him herself to make it look like he died from natural causes, or she could stage it to make it look like he took his own life. That seemed better than attacking outright.

Husband and wife generally didn't move in together until after the wedding, or if one's parents died. She got to be with her family for the next four days, getting to know her father again and saddened by the age lines showing in his otherwise youthful face, around the eyes and the lips mostly. It was far too hard now to think about disappointing him as she originally planned, but if things had gone differently, there would be no way Itachi would take her in. He wouldn't even listen to her last time; he was stubborn as a _raba_. Acted like a mule, was going to spend the rest of his life like that now that he got his precious reward coming to him.

 _Hope it was worth it to you, Itachi Uchiha._

In privacy, Minato had held her close and whispered that he was glad she was safe, was proud at what a woman she became, and was immensely guilty that it had to be like this. Not only was he referring to the curse, but the fact she had to marry a man like Danzo Shimura. "Although, I have a plan, _Otou-san_ ," she told him quietly, and repeated the same words in her head.

At first, she was scared to death he would scold her, but a faint smile crossed his face - and he agreed with every word of it. "Maybe I can find you someone else after this, _musume_ : someone who will know you as a treasure instead of a possession." His irises continued to shine despite their age, especially when he noticed that the temperamental fox had calmed down over the years, which meant the chances of her lashing randomly had decreased.

Naruto and Hinata were nowhere in the palace, assuming her dragon protector got them both away during the night, and here she was getting ready for the wedding. _What if they miss it out - or brought back by force?_

Since the return home, her brother's steps had been watched endlessly, the guards never letting him out of sight unless it was late at night. She hadn't seen Hinata since the first day home.

She prayed to the gods they were all right, having an idea where they were going, which also made her angry. She doubted the time would be worth it since that man wouldn't listen to reason. And all day she waited, seeing nothing and no one coming. When her father finally learned Naruto was gone, he shook his head. "I don't know what to do with him if we see him again. He's my son, after all, but he needs to learn responsibility and respect. He ran away again, but I wish I knew where he went."

Hanaru had to lie and say she didn't know either, making her feel terrible doing this. It got worse when the evening began to fall, and the preparations had been made. She was now in her kimono and headpiece, escorted to where her groom, the priest and the shrine maiden were waiting for her. Her father, the emperor, was in the lead, and after greetings were exchanged, Minato somberly retreated to his place behind one of the tables which held sake and several dishes of small fruits, accompanied by the attendants present.

To be in the middle of the room with Danzo Shimura was an otherworldly experience on the soil she stood on. Before them was the priest to the right while the _miko_ was on the other. She tried her best to ignore the look the rat snake gave her from the corner of his eye; the Buddha mantra sounded like a buzz in her ears that she wondered how she made it through the sipping of sake per custom.

And of course, the bride wasn't allowed to say her vows, but she had to listen to the groom swearing undying devotion even through the worst of times, that he expected her to show the same loyalty as a wife - and she numbly swore the return -

\- at the same time the sliding doors were sliced into many parts, getting everyone's attention, and enraging some at the interruption, but Hanaru gawked in shock - and a small amount of joy, but also anger - as she saw the man whose heart she broke and who broke hers in return, but now that he was here, she was inclined to forgive him depending on how today would go.

 _Itachi._

 _ **Ōji**_ **means "prince" whilst** _ **raba**_ **means "mule". And** _ **musume**_ **is "daughter".**

 **Booyah, the hero has arrived to interrupt the wedding. :D Wait and see what happens in the upcoming conclusion...**


	13. The Spell is Broken

**Enjoy and review this heartfelt conclusion which moved me to tears. :'D**

Chapter Thirteen

The Spell is Broken

Naruto and Hinata were right about everything. His world he created himself, isolating himself after two losses - no, it wasn't too late to prevent the latest - crashed when the prince said his sister NEVER meant he was the arrogant bastard, but _Danzo_. Why didn't he trust her?! Itachi hated himself more than ever for treating her the way he did, but now that he was here, he was going to show Danzo he hadn't won.

When they told him his former lord's schemes, he wasn't the least bit surprised the "reward" was a lie, nor was the idea to attack the emperor and remove him from his seat. Today was the day, and with a size-shifting dragon he wasn't afraid to use.

Her brother and the dragon were outside, waiting for his signal which would be a whistle. Here he stood before some attendants in simple kimonos, but the one in regal blue and green was Emperor Minato, still young and fresh despite his age; his eyes sparkled when they rested on Itachi Uchiha, but his face was schooled grimly for appearances only.

Danzo loathed the sight of him, one side of his mouth twisting.

But he couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful princess in her white and red kimono, hating how that thing covered her radiant hair. But her eyes showed a variable of emotions from surprise to happiness, and the worst of all which was antagonism, for good reason. He'd been the bigger fool and deserved her wrath, but here he was now and being a real man for the first time in his life. "Your Imperial Majesty," he said to Minato across the room, "forgive me for interrupting this ceremony, but I refuse to let this conniving fink take one more person I love away from me - and from you - before he carries out his grand scheme of all time."

Shocked gasps sounded throughout the room. But no one even had it in themselves to exclaim and demand he leave before he was arrested and executed. "What do you think you are doing?" Hanaru demanded.

"Really, Itachi," Danzo concurred, "it's rude enough being alive when you should have died along with the rest of your clan, but to show up uninvited to a wedding -"

He growled at the pathetic excuse of a man still trying to undermine him. "Be quiet, snake. Hanaru, I really need to talk to you," he insisted, turning his attention to her and starting the way.

"Oh, now you want to talk?" she snapped. "If you haven't noticed, it's a little late for a misunderstanding _jāku_ like yourself. Now if you will just excuse me..." She started to turn halfway back to the priest, except he knew it was all an act, a denial. Itachi snapped and reached for her hand, turning her back to him. Her father could only watch with amusement and curiosity unlike any ruler before him.

"You CAN'T marry him!" Itachi shouted in frustration.

She pulled herself from his hold. "And why not?"

"Because...because he intends to marry you just so he can take your father's seat before his time is up. Then this village will become a tyranny which I refuse to let happen, and I know you agree with me. I don't even have evidence to support this, because I got it from a reliable source who isn't with me at the present."

"...Naruto," he heard the emperor say under his breath.

Itachi went on without running out of breath. "That man destroyed my life, so I don't want to see this happen here. And Hanaru, you know that you deserve someone who loves you, which your father wants deep down as well. Because everyone knows that..." For a second, he halted, because this was a bold move he was making. Few would dare to bring up royalty's personal lives in any way, even so loosely. "...he married your mother despite being from different classes. And didn't you say yourself: once a samurai, always a samurai?"

Her eyes lit up with recognition at the memory, and she nodded with her mouth partially slack. "Only I don't care anymore whether I remain the way I am for the rest of my life," Itachi finished heatedly. "Because, Hanaru, I..."

Her gaze was that of a doe, filled with understanding now.

He was cut off by a cruel snort of laughter from none other than the bandaged walking corpse himself. "Well, isn't this precious: the coward of the Uchiha has fallen in love with the princess, Your Majesty. Such things are preposterous! With your permission, I should have him taken and executed if he still won't do the honorable act to spare himself this disgrace he brings upon himself," Danzo sneered, but a hand held up to silence him.

"No, as long as I am emperor, I say we stay out of this for the while," Minato said coolly, then dropped that hand and let his blue gaze switch back and forth between his daughter and Itachi.

"Your Majesty," the Uchiha said, "it wasn't one of Lord Danzo's samurai who retrieved your daughter along with your son - it was I. But I did not do this for any reward; I have no interest in such things anymore."

He looked back at Hanaru only to see her looking off to the side, out an opened window which showed the sun going down. He almost didn't hear her words: "By day and night you are one thing and another until you find the one who tames the savage...and then assume love's true form." He frowned, starting when he understood the message behind those words, but couldn't believe it when he saw it happen, the princess smiling at him as she reached up to pull the white hat from her head, exposing the planes of gold, held by her mother's comb.

"Itachi, this is what I wanted to show you before."

The golden dust clouds covered her from head to toe, and when they were gone, left behind was the woman he knew, but with new, distinguished features: the red-gold ears and tail of a fox, and the whiskers on her cheeks that her brother had been born with.

Princess Hanaru was a _kitsune_ girl, but apparently when the sun set every night. It made sense to him now, the many times she wanted to stop for camp but hid herself away from him. She was scared he would flinch away when he saw her, wouldn't understand. _This is why her father put her away on Dragon Isle._ "Princess," he whispered, taking a few steps towards her, disregarding the attendants which had a few fainting into each other's arms, "this...explains everything." When he was in front of her again, he took both her warm, soft hands into his and looked deep into those expressive eyes.

She bit her bottom lip as she told him her story: "I was a child of eight when it began. I never saw it happen, but we were visited by a goddess with a wrath, cursed to lose my humanity every night and destroy anything in my way like a wild animal - but only if I was provoked - until the day I would be rescued by someone who could soothe me and break the spell." Her irises lowered. "It was worse in the beginning, but since my father sent me away for my protection, my anger issues have lessened over time, and look at me..."

Minato spoke up. "I didn't want to do it, but I had no choice. So I put my own daughter away in a tower," he said regretfully, looking around at those present - including the one who was seething and spitting his disgust.

"Oh, it's vile! Repulsive! MEN!"

Just like that, several samurai burst in from every angle of the room, surrounding them. Some had swords raised, and the people who were taken hostage began with the emperor who shouted for his own guard to come to aid. "I'm afraid your men were incapacitated by mine without them seeing it coming," Danzo said coldly, ignoring the attendants, priest and maiden who ran out of the room for their lives - only to be met with a terrible fate to keep them silent forever. "And this sorcery changes nothing, for I am to be the new ruler, while you will die at this very moment...along with you, Itachi. I will rectify this mistake from ten years ago."

Itachi found himself surrounded by four men, and his sword was taken away despite his best attempts; he was forced onto his knees, spitting out curses in their tongue, damning the man for the kind of monster he was - and he ran out of the best that existed when he saw the woman he loved being tied down by chains as if she were a wild animal. She yelped in some pain as her wrists were joined together by that unbreakable metal, and was thrown flat onto her stomach, wailing when a foot was pressed onto her back.

"Danzo, let go of my daughter!" Minato bellowed despite the dagger that was placed at his throat. But the feudal lord regarded him without even a blink, obviously thinking that it was pathetic to see the once-great warrior reduced to such a state, underestimating him on the spot. He then glanced impassively at Itachi.

"Rather than you disemboweling everything you have in that cowardly body of yours, the job will be done for you." He was referring to Itachi's stolen _katana_ in one of his soldiers' hold, before he turned back to Hanaru after unsheathing a kunai he produced himself. "As for you, my _wife_ ," he spat, leaning down and grabbing a fistful of her hair, pulling so hard that Kushina Namikaze's tortoise-shell comb fell out and onto the floorboards. "After you watch your father and the man you love die before your eyes, I'll have you locked back up in Ryūshima for the rest of your days -"

He wasn't going to let that happen as long as he was still here, so he threw his head backwards into the samurai who held him on his right, and when his arm was free, he brought his fingers to his lips and whistled.

The roar of the dragon outside ceased all activity and prevented any deaths from occurring.

~o~

"YES, YOU DON'T MESS WITH THE ROYAL FAMILY, _RATTOHEBI_!"

Naruto whooped with joy when he and his gargantuan-sized dragon lady burst through the paper and wooden walls to bear down on the interrupted ceremony - where there was his father, his friend and his sister who was in her fox girl state, all captive - and there was the target himself brandishing a knife on Hanaru, keeping her chained down like an ANIMAL, and that was enough for the prince to lash using his admirer who was in the same size as she was when he and Itachi first met her.

Danzo couldn't even run as he screamed...and Hinata's double rows of teeth closed around him, making sure the knife wasn't in place. It clattered to the floor loudly. All the Shimura samurai looked on in horror, forgetting they were mighty warriors, but with their master swallowed into the belly of the beast, that meant the end for them if not for their lives. Now they would know what Itachi went through, or they could do the "honorable act" as soon as they high-tailed out.

Hinata belched then, making him and the other three down there laugh, and a big piece of black fabric fluttered down. _A piece of Danzo's groom garment - the_ haori, _which one man deserves the honor of wearing, and I'm looking at him right now._ "Well, go on, Itachi," he encouraged, then flashed his grin at his father, knowing he wasn't in trouble any longer. Minato returned it along with "That's my boy".

What had he missed before? He shoved that nonsense aside and focused on the one important thing which was his sister and the mighty warrior. Itachi examined her delicate wrists to see if there was bruising from the chains, and they were faint; otherwise, the bones were not broken. He then placed gentle kisses on each one, which made her whiskered cheeks turn pink.

Those three words were exchanged in their language: _"Aishiteru_."

And then finally, the kiss which caused the dust to rise, surrounding Hanaru...until the light grew bright enough to blind their visions momentarily, and then it was all over.

Hanaru now lay on her side, back facing all of them, but the fox tail was gone as a sign that the spell was broken, and Naruto saw the ears gone, too. His sister was back to herself again, and by this time, the sun darkened to rich colors of love: blue, red and pink. Hinata purred and swallowed down hiccups of tears as she watched with him the last Uchiha approached his lady and helped her stand. Minato joined him and took her face into his hands, eyes glazed.

"Hanaru, my daughter." He held her into his arms for a moment before releasing her to her man - her gallant knight from the fairytales. "Itachi, as of this moment, you are pardoned and are granted my blessings."

Itachi smiled and nodded gratefully before returning back to his princess. "Hanaru," he said, at a loss for words now. But Naruto was wrong. "If I hadn't known about this, I would have thought you beautiful, taken you and run off any day."

Those were the sweetest words she'd ever heard from him, and the emperor was moved himself, knowing his daughter's happiness was more important than any political alliance - but that still left what was remaining of Danzo's men and property to handle. But if some of his samurai were killed as the rat snake claimed, he still had a super-sized dragon to be his protector.

Naruto sniffed and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I always knew this would be a happy ending," he croaked to Hinata just as the couple shared their second kiss.

~o~

In the beginning of the summer to follow was when all was finally well for the princess and her valiant champion. They'd known each other for days more than childhood, affirmed their love, but more time was necessary and to amend wrongs of the past.

The next day after the botched wedding ceremony, the emperor dispatched his messengers to give the word to the people of the village that Itachi Uchiha was pardoned by him, that Danzo Shimura plotted to overthrow him, and that all those beneath him would be disgraced or would have to do what was expected of them if they didn't want to live low.

Itachi Uchiha was reinstated, given a position among the emperor's household, and it was a great honor even though he said he didn't care anymore and meant every word. His days of selling armor and weapons stolen from samurai he killed, living in poor conditions were all at an end, but he was keeping Suki because she was and always would be his cherished friend - and he would ride her with his new bride on their wedding day.

When the day came, it was the first day of summer, to avoid sweltering temperatures and before rainfall could occur. Thankfully, it was a portrait with all the flowers in bloom; there would be fireworks that night to continue with the celebration. It made him think about that night he, Hanaru, Naruto and Hinata spent in Shukuba, which felt so long ago now but was a special memory. And the ceremony would be the moment where he had the right to look upon the woman he loved, the one he gladly would have if she were a fox girl the rest of their lives. At her radiant hair half up, half down and adorned only with her comb, the kimono a vivid yellow for the sun shining and covered with swirling, inky black vines as well as lush pink blooms. He was in the black _haori_ for a real samurai husband and the one who deserved it more than Danzo who would never haunt their days and nights again.

Perhaps his greatest joy was kissing her and holding her for the entire village to see when it came to the reception that the civilians had the right for as much as the nobility did. _Let them see she is all mine._

Her poor father was unable to contain his joy because his daughter was going to be tied for the rest of her life with someone who rescued her from doom in many forms, who treated her like the woman she was, and whom she saved in return from darkness - but his son and the girl beside him were also to thank for friendship.

The beauty with the long raven hair tinted with lavender, wearing a purple kimono shimmering with silvery blue and white flowers, had pearly white eyes as well as a genuine human smile... _Hinata._

When all settled down, there came another explosion that went off: Hinata the dragon was really a human girl, whose family had been cursed long ago, eternally damned to turn into a dragon form when they reached a certain age; this usually was in the women, and their offspring would be born human only to become dragon when they reached age thirteen years. The curse had to be broken if the Hyuuga family - her clan - heirloom was destroyed. It was spoken to be a dragon statue curling around a pearl which represented the eyes its members bore. And Hinata was the latest to be cursed, which was why Emperor Minato chose her to guard his daughter at Ryūshima.

"Why didn't you tell us the truth?" Itachi remembered uttering, earning a nervous laugh.

"Because Hana-hime came first before me, as it should be. I was just a servant like the rest of my family, and proud to be," she answered, and this was before she and Naruto would go out together and back to the place where her ward and herself had been all these years. "Our family could have broken our spell, but there were always several reasons it never happened. It began in my great-grandfather's day. He hid the talisman away, but never spoke of where, and my father told me that he could never understand why he did this if the Hyuuga wanted the nightmare to end. It was both a benefit and a damnation." Her eyes shimmered. "I enjoyed my time, but I often miss being a human...and I found love for the first time. The one I saw from a distance but couldn't love openly because of our statuses, I went away so early from home and had to grow up so quickly, but I never stopped thinking about Naruto, and it grew when I saw him at the temple when you both came..."

The irises rested on Naruto who was just as red as a sinner, and his sputtering was that of a poor wreck. You'd think he would answer back that he loved her, too, but Itachi knew it, and so did his father and sister.

Afterwards, she and Naruto were off to Ryūshima. When they returned, there was the otherworldly goddess in human form that she was. Today she and the prince were hand in hand; by the looks of it, they could be the next royal couple.

That look in Naruto's eyes was exactly as she looked at him.

"Come on, husband," Hanaru said, unable to stop smiling. She was a happy young wife which made him the most joyful man alive. "Don't want to keep the big girl waiting, do we?" She was already hurrying to where Suki was being groomed for them to head off for the very same town they spent one night after he rescued her.

"No, we don't, wife," Itachi answered, helping her onto the saddle and then climbing behind her, taking the reins for the girl to whinny and rush forward, riding them off for several days of newlywed bliss. He'd waited all his life for her, without ever knowing it, and so had she.

The crowd cheered with joy as they watched the samurai and his princess bride ride off into the summer afternoon, sunflowers swaying in the breeze and the clouds thinning for the sun to bear down.

 **J** _ **āku**_ **means "jerk". XD** _ **Rattohebi**_ **for "rat snake".**

 **And at long last, the lovers say "I love you" (** _ **Aishiteru). :3**_ **A lot of definitions in a single day, lol.**

 **Thank you all for your support. Final reviews are appreciated, but with more detail than just thank you. :)**


End file.
